


The Last Bastion

by H4mmond



Series: Hammond Empire Multiverse [2]
Category: Ace Combat, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, RWBY, Supreme Commander (Video Game), Titanfall (Video Games), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: A little Slice of Life(?), Good Adam Taurus, Massive Casualty numbers, Undecided Relationship(s), Violence, War, White Fang are Good(?), Work In Progress, read and you'll understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4mmond/pseuds/H4mmond
Summary: After the Great War, the Four Kingdoms grew close, but alienated one of their own. At Vytal, this Fifth Kingdom was excluded for staying neutral, getting nothing with the Treaty of Vytal. Now, eighty years and a Faunus Revolution later, the Kingdoms are now working together in the long hard struggle against the Grimm and the White Fang. With criminals becoming bolder and Dust starting to disappear, the Four Kingdoms need a miracle.He's no savior, but he'll do his best. His orders require it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Hammond Empire Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a power fantasy, except Remnant actually gets to live.

**Beacon, in the future**

Jaune and Pyrrha ascended up the elevator, hoping Ozpin was able to deal with the assailant down in the vault they were just in.

"What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked, tightening his armor straps. "If Ozpin falls-"

Pyrrha turned to her partner, the door to the elevator opening. "He won't fail, but we need to get back to the safe zone. No telling what the Grimm have done while we were down there."

The duo ran out of the elevator, and out into the courtyard. They stopped so Pyrrha could scan the area for threats. Jaune quickly took out his Scroll. "I have Ms. Goodwitch's number here somewhere…"

Pyrrha turned back to her partner. "And, pray tell, why do you have Ms. Goodwitch's number?"

"Er…" Before he could answer, they heard a rumbling. They turned around to face the tower, and could see Cinder, who _was_ attacking Ozpin, rocket up the elevator shaft.

"Ozpin…" Jaune looked crestfallen.

"There's no other choice then." Pyrrha said, her voice filled with determination.

Jaune looked perplexed. "Pyrrha, what do you mean?" He was met with Pyrrha turning to face the tower. Jaune instantly knew what she meant. "Pyrrha, no! She's too powerful! You can't face her alone-" He was silenced by Pyrrha's lips meeting his.

They stayed like that, Jaune's mind moving a million miles a second, until they felt a small shaking in the ground.

Pyrrha quickly pulled away. "What-" They were thrown from their feet, and a bright light filled the sky. It quickly subsided, and the duo looked up from the ground. In the sky, they saw an airship. One easily dwarfing anything the Atlesian military had to offer. The symbol on the side of the ship was visible to all.

The Aquila and the 'Power H', as it was known, was proudly emblazoned on the supercarrier.

Something landed behind Jaune and Pyrrha. It was a figure in a human sized mecha suit. "Jaune, Pyrrha, leave this area immediately." It said. "I'll take care of her."

**Present time, somewhere outside Redwood Village**

An Alpha Beowulf hit the ground, it's torso blown open. The corpse began to dissipate, while the other corpse of fallen Grimm did the same. Metal boots walked between them, an armored figure casually walked between the destruction it had wrought on the landscape. The green metal of it's armor didn't reflect the light in the sky, splotches of Grimm blood started to dissolve on the being's armor. The metal being took its weapon, and stuck it to the back of its armor.

The green and blue eyes of the armored being looked around at the surrounding area, scanning for any more threats. Only when none were found, did it relax.

"Sector cleared, I guess." The being walked back to the village it came from, vaguely aware of the figure trailing him.

"Oz is gonna want to know about this one." A certain dusty old Qrow mumbled as he took out his Scroll.

**Beacon**

Headmaster Ozpin looked down at the message he had just received from his trusted agent, wondering what in Oum's name he was trying to say.

"Ozpin." The headmaster looked up from his Scroll to see his Deputy, Glynda Goodwitch, looking at him with her arms crossed. "You get the message as well?"

"I'm not quite sure what to think of it." Ozpin said, reading it over again. "He's found a 'promising student' for us? I wasn't aware that I assigned Qrow to look for students."

"As was I. But it seems he went and did so anyway." Glynda looked at the picture. The armored figure seemed impressive, but she had no idea on whether this person would be worth the effort to try and bring in.

"Well...the brutality speaks for itself, but if it were to be honed…" Ozpin seemed to be deep in thought. "I have made my decision."

Glynda sighed, already knowing what he meant by that. "Very well. Will Qrow be retrieving him?"

"Of course, he has found a valuable addition to Beacon."

**Redwood Village**

"Thank you so much for dealing with our problem!" The village mayor vigorously shook the armored figure's hand. "We are in your debt!"

The figure shook its head. "No, you are not. Dealing with the Grimm was no trouble to me. The problem would be the fact that the pack was morphing into a clan."

The mayor looked perplexed. "Clan?"

"Multiple packs uniting under a singular Alpha. They're dangerous in these groups." The figure explained. "They've been exterminated, so no worries."

"Very well…" The mayor seemed very put off by the statement. "In any case, the village is open to you for the rest of your stay. Don't be a stranger!" With that, he left.

The armored figure turned to walk to the nearby store to buy some more ammo, but came face to face with another man wearing a grey suit and a tattered red cape. "Uh...hi?"

"You're coming with me." The person said. "Someone wants to see you."

"Uh...okay then. Can I ask who?"

The grey figure sighed. "The Headmaster of Beacon has requested to see you."

"Straight to it then." The armored figure scratched the side of his face. "Very well, let's go, I guess."

"You're...not gonna argue?"

The armored one shrugged his shoulders. "No."

"You got a name?"

"It's Edler. Edler Adler."

**Beacon**

Ozpin looked down at the transcripts he had approved for incoming students. Among them were the SDC Heiress, a former White Fang operative, the daughter of Xiao Long and Branwen, a faker, a supposed invincible fighter, and two inseparable orphans. He looked at the report from Qrow, which covered the information needed to get his newest addition into the school.

He scowled at the name. ' _Edler Adler, that language died out years ago...well, supposedly.'_

The kid was eighteen years old, wore armor that surrounded his entire body. The piercing green left eye and the soft dark blue right eye contrasted nicely with Edler's pale skin and dark brown hair. He stood at the same height as Qrow, and seemed stocky. Or at least, the armor made it seem like he was.

"What has happened to you?" Ozpin wondered quietly. He looked down at the symbol Edler had emblazoned on the left side of his chestplate. Ozpin knew that symbol from somewhere.

A black double headed eagle holding a power logo with an 'H' in it. It looked so familiar, but Ozpin for the infinite lives he had couldn't remember where it was from.

"Perhaps this year won't be as boring as it usually is."

**/-/**

" _The Brother Gods left us behind because they wanted humanity to 'grow'. That's bullshit, they're just lazy and don't want to answer our fucking prayers." -2LT Hayden White, sometime during the Battle of Grimwoods/Operation "Undying Resolve"_

**/-/**

**Beacon, a few days later**

Edler stood in the moving elevator, waiting for it to stop. While he had his fair share of stressful moments, this one should be one of them.

It wasn't everyday someone like him met with 'outsiders'.

He had been given a straightforward mission: Roam the planet, kill Grimm, deal with the Fang, put down any threats to the Kingdoms. His superiors never said anything about talking to anybody in high positions in the Kingdoms...but they could help. Especially if the person he was contacting was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. He could be very persuasive in helping him with his mission.

The doors opened up, and Edler walked into the office of Headmaster Ozpin. He walked up to the desk, and saluted. "Sir, you requested to see me?"

Ozpin waved his hand, putting Edler at ease. "Mr. Adler, I assume you don't know why I have summoned you here?"

"That would be correct." Edler answered, nodding.

"I guess Qrow didn't tell you."  
"He seemed content to stay back and let me deal with any Grimm we ran into on the way back here."

"That would sound like him." Ozpin sighed. "He was most likely testing you."

"I guess I passed?"

Ozpin grabbed the report he got from Qrow. "Your destruction of multiple Grimm types, including one Goliath, would warrant you a place in this school. You will be ahead of your peers, but you won't be the only one with that problem."

"I see." Edler said. "Where should I stay for the time being?"

"You can stay on campus, more details will come to you in the coming days." Ozpin explained. "You'll find good accommodation here, I assure you."

Edler nodded, and turned to leave the room. Before he did, he turned back to look at Ozpin. "You seem awfully calm about all of this."

"As do you, Mr. Adler." Ozpin narrowed his eyes slightly. "No hesitation to see me, no hesitation to join the school, no hesitation to kill Grimm. It seems like you want all of this."

Edler smiled. "I guess I do." He walked into the elevator, and the doors closed behind him.

' _An interesting child, one with lots to hide.'_ Ozpin thought as he sipped his coffee. ' _This year shall be interesting indeed.'_

**Downtown Vale**

It was later in the day, and Edler was casually walking in Vale. He decided it couldn't hurt to see the sights, maybe see if he could find anything interesting while he was here. Apart from the occasional weird look he got for wearing his armor, he was given no trouble.

' _Looking back at it now, I never did get the ammo I needed when I was in Redwood…'_ Edler thought. ' _I should go do that.'_ And so he walked, looking for a dust shop.

He rounded a corner, and found a little dust shop. It didn't look busy, so he hoped he could place his order quickly. It wasn't everyday that a dust shop got an order for five thousand dust rounds of varying elements.

He walked into the shop, a bell jingling to signal his arrival. He walked up to the front desk, and put his gloved hands on the desk. "What's your charging price?"

The shopkeep looked up at Edler from his newspaper. "100 rounds will cost 200 Lien, more if you want specific dust only."

"Okay, how about this?" Edler produced a paper he always kept on hand. It was a list of the ammo he needed and of what element.

The shopkeep took the paper, and brought out a calculator. He crunched some numbers, and looked up. "Over ten thousand Lien, at a rough estimate."

Edler brought out a debit card. "I'd like to place an order for what's on that paper. I'll take what you have, just order the remaining amount, please."

"Very well." The shopkeep took the card, and went to the back to retrieve what he could. Edler waited, and heard the door open behind him. He didn't bother to turn around, and only saw who had entered when they put themselves on the display case similar to how he was.

"Where's the damn shopkeep?" The very overdressed person next to Edler mumbled. "I needed this dust yesterday!"

"Relax." Edler said. "He's just retrieving whatever he can for my order." Out of the corner of his eye, Edler swore he recognized the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said, sarcasm oozing from his statement. "I have a schedule to be on. Speaking of…"

Edler suddenly had a few guns pointing at him, including a cane. "...You should skiddaddle. We don't need corpses to clean up here."

Edler looked at the goons behind him, and eyed the man aiming the cane at him. He suddenly recognized where he knew the man from.

"Torchwick?"  
"That's my name, don't wear it out-" The thief was cut off by Edler sweeping the man off his feet, literally. The other goons weren't able to act quick enough as Edler was crouched low one second and up in the next half of one. He grabbed two of the nearest goons, and slammed their heads together. He brought out a knife, and stabbed the goon next to him, who was stumbling due to the hit he took. The knife pierced the Aura of the being, and Edler brought it back out quickly. The goon dropped, holding the wound.

"Shit!" Torchwick exclaimed. He got up, running to the door as Edler brought down the other goon just as brutally. "This ain't a greenhorn!" He grabbed the two remaining goons, and shoved them outside. "This is a fucking bust!"

Edler walked outside, twirling his knife, only for a red blur shoot out in front of him. The small figure stopped just in front of him, holding a rather large scythe.

"Oh crap, not another one…" Torchwick deflated. "Can't get my way today, can I?"

Edler looked down at the figure in front of him. It was a short girl. Black hair with red highlights, clothes befitting of a gothic lolita with the same coloring as the hair. "Uh…" Edler was quickly put off by the sudden development.

"Torchwick!" Ruby shouted, she twirled her scythe and implanted the blade into the ground.

"Hey Red! What are you doing with the gardening tool of yours?" Torchwick joked. "It's pretty late, you should be in bed!" He raised his cane, and fired an explosive shot.

Edler and 'Red' rolled in separate directions to avoid the shot. The explosion kicked up debris, but Edler already knew Torchwick was escaping. Edler ran through the smoke, and saw the thief climbing a fire escape ladder to the roof of a building. He gritted his teeth.

'Red' ran up next to him. "We need to stop him!"

' _No shit.'_ Edler thought, but didn't dare say that aloud. This girl was, like, twelve or something, and she was trying to apprehend a dangerous criminal. "Get to the rooftop, if you're so adamant about getting him." And with that, Edler ran to the ladder. He grabbed the sides, and quickly pulled himself at two rungs at a time.

'Red' on the other hand, used what Edler assumed was her Semblance to get to the top. ' _BS power.'_

He got to the top, and came face to face with Torchwick, while his sudden partner aimed her scythe at him. "End of the line!"

"Not quite, Red!" A Bullhead appeared behind Torchwick and the door opened, allowing the thief to enter the vehicle. He pulled out a red dust crystal from his pocket. He threw the crystal, and shot at it. Edler covered his face and looked away.

The crystal exploded, but Edler felt no heat. He cautiously looked back at the Bullhead, and saw it held in place by purple bands.

' _Telekinesis?'_ Edler wasted no time activating his Semblance.

Ruby knew she was pretty good at what she did. Wielding a scythe? Yep. Wearing a combat skirt? Yep. Being a hero? Well...she was still working on it, but she was close! She never expected to have a huntress at her side, holding a Bullhead in place. She watched as a figure replaced Roman, and began firing slag at the two of them. The huntress captured the slag, and reformed it into projectiles to hold the Bullhead in place even more. Ruby began firing her sniper at the woman, who easily blocked the bullets with her hand.

Until her hand tried to block a laser beam. She recoiled immediately, her hand obviously burnt. Ruby turned around, and saw the person who was accompanying her had shot her. The weapon in his hand seemed very short and small for the power it had. And were the metal things on it...moving?

It aimed the weapon again, and shot again. The shot impacted the wall behind the figure in the Bullhead, and the door was blown off. The damage was superficial, and the Bullhead took to the skies. The person wielding...whatever that weapon was...aimed and fired again. The laser hit the side of the Bullhead, and smoke began to emit from where the shot came from.

"Tch." The person said, the weapon disappearing in a flash. "Guess I should've aimed for the head."

The huntress turned around to face the armored figure. "Mr. Adler, may I remind you that _this_ is not what Ozpin had in mind for you to do before you entered Beacon."

"My apologies, Professor Goodwitch. I was just trying to get ammo and Torchwick ran into me." 'Mr. Adler' said.

Professor Goodwitch sighed, and turned to Ruby. "You're coming with me."

Ruby took one look at the professor's face, and realized it was not the time to ask for an autograph.

**/-/**

" _What sonofabitch_ do _you hate? "What sonofabitch_ is _here?" -Conversation between Lieutenant Clevinger and Captain Yossarian, somewhere over the Grimmlands_

**/-/**

**Outside the Questioning Room, Vale Police Department**

Edler sighed as he leaned against a wall near the interrogation room in the precinct. His uncanny ability to run into trouble wherever he went was starting to annoy him. He looked in the room at his pseudo-partner, a girl named Ruby Rose, apparently. Oh, and she was fifteen and drank milk, as she so vehemently told him when Edler tried telling Goodwitch that twelve year olds shouldn't be running around with giant scythe sniper weapons.

Oh, and the Headmaster just walked into the room. With a plate of cookies, and now they're discussing something...did he just offer her a place at Beacon?

"Color me impressed…" Edler muttered. "She didn't even do anything worthwhile besides twirl a scythe around."

"Feeling like you were screwed over?" Professor Goodwitch walked next to him. She had left the room when Ozpin had walked in. "Not many fifteen year old girls would rise up to the challenge of someone like Torchwick."

"I did the majority of the fighting."

"You also nearly killed two people with your knife techniques."

"Threats are threats."

Goodwitch sighed. "You are something else. Why did Ozpin let you into Beacon again?"

"You should know, you read the same report he did." Edler shrugged. "I still haven't got the ammo I needed."

"That reminds me, actually. The dust shop didn't have even remotely enough for what you ordered. They sent out a personal order request for you to the SDC, and the ammo will arrive on campus sometime before Arrival Day." Goodwitch explained.

Edler nodded. "Very well. I'm heading back to campus then." He walked off, not leaving any room for comments.

Glynda could only stare at the armored back of Edler, wondering if he ever took that armor off of him.

**Beacon, a few days later**

Edler rolled out of bed, and promptly hit the floor.

' _Oh, it's that kind of day.'_ He thought, shaking his head as he stood up. He dusted himself off, and started to prepare for the day. He grunted, remembering what today was.

Arrival Day.

There was a knock on the door, and Edler went to open it.

Ozpin wasn't one to be surprised easily, but when Edler Adler opened his door, he was surprised. The teen was certainly muscular, whatever skin was shown by the muscle shirt and track shorts he wore was painfully pale. His arms and legs had some light scarring, as if he had been in a fight.

"Mr. Adler, I have some questions for you." Ozpin started, coffee mug not present and cane in hand.

"Good morning to you too, Headmaster." Edler greeted, casually waving Ozpin into his room. "Come in."

Ozpin walked in, and the room he entered was strangely spartan. No decorations, no posters, nothing. The room would impress any of James's drill instructors. No dust, wrinkless bed, everything was organized for some purpose of his.

Ozpin also didn't fail to notice Edler's armor was suspended in stasis near his bed. "Well, Mr. Adler, I see you have just what I wanted to ask you about right here."

"You want to discuss my armor?" Edler seemed perplexed.

"Correct, your armor is different from all styles. In fact, many Huntsmen and Huntresses don't use armor anymore. They simply rely on their Aura." Ozpin explained. "And if I'm correct…" He took his cane, and jabbed the armor. The armor gleamed, similar to how Aura shielding would. "You have an additional shield on it as well."

Edler shrugged. "Can never be too careful."

"Even with Aura, you wear armor that is strong enough to, quote, 'Break claws of any Grimm that scratches it and destroy the teeth of any Grimm that bite it.' This isn't about being careful, Mr. Adler. This is about you having heavy armor and still being able to move around so quickly." Ozpin continued. "You have three layers of protection. You have the shielding, the armor itself, and then your Aura. It is simply not feasible for you to be _this_ heavily armored."

"Define _feasible_ , Headmaster."

"Theoretically speaking, a Huntsman should be quick and agile. Your armor is too bulky to do so."

Edler smiled slightly. "And yet?"

"And yet you do so anyway." Ozpin conceded. "My assumption is your Semblance has something to do with it?"

"Incorrect." Edler replied. "My Semblance has nothing to do with me being able to move my armor. It can be related to my armor, however, but in certain circumstances."

"I see." Ozpin said. "I guess I'll have to wait for Initiation, won't I?"

Edler smirked. "Any other questions I can dodge?"

"Your name."

Edler's face became neutral.

"It's not a color. Nor is it of current languages. It's old Valean." Ozpin explained, narrowing his eyes. "Edler Adler, or 'Noble Eagle' in this case. You seem to have been named by the old way of naming. You realize people would frown upon that, correct?"

"I am aware there was a war over it." Edler sighed. "There seems to be no animosity so far."

"The professors here are mature enough to harbor no ill will. Not every incoming student will be the same."

"I see." Edler said. "I will make note of that."

"Well, that's all I have for now. I'm sure that you will bring more questions for me to ask as the year goes on."

Edler nodded.

"I bid you good day." And with that, Ozpin walked out of Edler's room.

Edler watched as he left, and scoffed. "He could've at least closed the door." He walked over to his armor's stasis chamber, and started to put the armor on. The armor, known simply as the MJOLNIR Mk IV GEN 2 Hybrid Exosuit, had good shield capabilities and could shrug off the attacks of any _known_ Grimm. It was made to handle much worse than what was being thrown at it. The green armor shimmered slightly as the shielding restarted. His HUD, which he could see thanks to his ocular implants, showed his Aura, ammo count, and what weapon he was currently using. The last thing was empty for the time being.

Edler looked down at his bed, and got onto his knees to look under it. He grabbed the weapon case under it, and he tugged it from under the bed. The black case had the same symbol as he did on his chest on the top of the case. He opened it, and smiled down at his weapon choices. ' _Time to knock some heads around.'_

**Beacon Courtyard**

Ruby spun as her sister basically ran from her with a group of people she had never met before, and fell to the ground, knocking a pile of suitcases over.

"Hey! Watch it, you dolt!" Ruby heard someone shriek. The person who was speaking walked over to her. "Do you know what this stuff is?"

Ruby got up. "Du-"

"Dust! And do you know what Dust does when it becomes volatile?" The girl interrupted.

"Uh-"

"It explodes!" The girl shouted, grabbing a Dust vial that had spilled out of the suitcase and began shaking it in front of Ruby. "You dolt, you're gonna get someone hurt!" The girl didn't realize the vial wasn't sealed properly, and the Fire Dust began to leak out small particles. Ruby caught some in her nose.

Now, it was around this time that Edler walked by as he was heading to the Amphitheater. He had stayed to the side of the landing pads, but had noticed Ruby having trouble with…

' _Oh, that would be the SDC Heiress, wouldn't it?'_ Edler thought, sighing. ' _Cause why would stuff be easy?'_

He saw the girl in white shaking the vial, and his mind went into overdrive. He sprinted towards Ruby and the Heiress in an inhumane amount of time, picked up Ruby, and faced her away from the Heiress and himself. She sneezed, and the ensuing explosion wreaked havoc on the empty air, but neither himself nor the Heiress were harmed.

Edler put Ruby down. "That was fucking close."

Ruby stared at Edler, silenced by shock.

The Heiress was not the same. "Hey! Watch the language!"

Edler wheeled around on her, grabbing the vial. "Hey! Watch the seal!" He responded sarcastically. "You're the Heiress to the SDC and you can't even seal your product correctly?"

The Heiress looked beside herself. "You-!"

"Me." Edler interrupted. "Unless you're in the ring, please refrain from blowing students sky-high, okay?"

"I have a name! It's Weiss Schnee!" Weiss yelled at him.  
"I was half right." Edler scowled, handing the vial back to her. "Keep an eye on your stuff in the future. You don't want more low lifes like me telling you that you're wrong, do you?"

Weiss stayed silent, grabbing the vial and storming off to the school.

Edler scoffed. "Stuck up brat." He turned to see Ruby still staring at him. "Uh...Rose?"

"Eep!" She squeaked as she came back to reality. "Sorry! I was just...you, uh...you have nice armor…" She trailed off.

Edler arched an eyebrow. "Thanks?"

"So...uh…"

"You want to get to the meeting place?"  
She shook her head.

"Alright, come on. You want to see my weapon?"

That perked her up. "Yes! What do you use? Is it mechashift? Oh, you have to see mine!" She pulled out her weapon and transformed it into scythe mode. "I know you kinda saw it when we fought together, but now you get a good look at it!"

Edler took a good look at it, impressed by the blade and the strong recoil system in it. ' _Fifty caliber? But she's so small…wait, her Semblance!'_

"You use the recoil to move around quickly without overusing your Semblance, don't you?" Edler asked.

"How-?"

"I could see the recoil system is enough to keep you grounded, but outside of that you use it either in conjunction with your Semblance or is a substitute to it." Edler explained. When she looked at him, dumbstruck and silent, Edler rubbed the back of his neck. "I know things…" He said, albeit a little awkwardly. "Anyway, you want to see mine now?"

Ruby nodded, and Edler reached to his back. Ruby realized there was something on the back of his armor, it was a sword...no wait, it was a chainsaw! Wait a minute, it was both! "Oh my Oum! Is that a chainsword?!"

Edler nodded. "Yep! Unfortunately, it doesn't mechashift. That's where my Semblance comes in."

Ruby tilted her head.

"You'll see during Initiation. Come on, let's get a move on." The duo walked towards the school, chatting about...anything really.

No one noticed the blonde trying to catch up to them.

**/-/**

" _This 'shadow war' is nothing more than a chess game. We just have to be the one that flips the table and aim a gun barrel at the players' heads." -LTGEN Hightower, on the war between targets 'BEACON' and 'DARKNESS'._

**/-/**

**Auditorium**

"It's busy in here." Edler said, looking at all the people. "Everyone is here trying to become Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

"It's a popular profession." Ruby shrugged. "People want to protect the world."

Edler couldn't argue with that assessment. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone waving in his general direction. "Hey, Rose." He tapped Ruby, and pointed at the person waving.

"Hm? Oh, that's my sister!"

' _Sister?'_

She ran off before he could say anything else, and was left in a flurry of rose petals. "Strange." He heard labored breathing behind him. He turned around to see a blonde boy with light armor on and a sword in sheath at his side. He HUD indicated he had no Aura. "Stranger."

The boy looked up. "Did you even hear me!?"

"Oh...that was you?" Edler asked. "I heard you. I just assumed you were talking to someone else. I'm sorry."

The blonde huffed. "Okay, I guess…"

"What's your name?" ' _Couldn't hurt to make more friends.'_

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune held out his hand, Edler shook it.

"Edler. Edler Adler."

"Oh, it rhymes?"

Edler chuckled. "I get that a lot. Nice sword, by the way."

Jaune looked down at his weapon. "Huh? Oh, yeah. It's an heirloom. Just a sword and shield."

Edler nodded. "I know that feeling." He tapped his weapon on his back. "Just a sword, and I am the shield."

"Oh." Jaune said. "Chainsword, huh?" He seemed nervous now. "That's...brutal…"

Edler waved his hands. "Not much to it."

"So...any expectations?" Jaune asked.

"Not much…" Edler suddenly felt someone staring at him. "Jaune, you can see behind me, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Is someone staring at me?"

"Yeah?"

Edler turned around, seeing a redheaded, green eyed, girl staring at him. "Uh...hi?"

"Hello." The girl said. "Mind if I join you two?"

"Sure." Edler answered. "Mind if I ask for your name?"

"Pyrrha Nikos." The girl said. Edler could see a look of worry in her eyes when she said that.

"Cool. I'm Edler Adler and this blonde guy is Jaune Arc." Edler jerked his thumb at Jaune. "Nice to meet you."

Pyrrha was silent at this, seemingly looking for a reaction. Edler was worried he had offended her.

"Uh...you okay?" Jaune asked awkwardly.

Jaune didn't hear it, but Edler picked it up easily when Pyrrha mumbled ' _They don't know who I am?'_

Edler decided to not push to ask whatever that meant. "So, you any good at this hunting stuff?"

Pyrrha smiled when he asked that. "You could say that."

Edler nodded, that broke her out of her mood. "Cool. Hey, so I know it's just us three-"

Before he could continue, the microphone on the stage was tapped. The trio looked up to see Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch at the mic.

Edler saw the man's lips move, but he had tuned them out. He looked around to see who else was here. He saw Ruby with her sister, though Edler had questions about their relationship since the two looked nothing alike. He saw the Heiress sneaking glances at him and Pyrrha. Edler, even from far away, could see her glaring at Jaune, who was standing close to Pyrrha.

' _Oh...she wanted dibs on the redhead?'_ Edler wondered. ' _Makes me wonder…'_

He looked to see a burnt orange haired male with armor on. Edler sighed, not many would follow the same philosophy as he did. It wasn't easy, as armor was bulky and hard to move in. He seemed surrounded by like minded individuals. ' _A potential competitor? Not likely.'_

Edler stared back at the Headmaster as he ended his speech. ' _Hopefully Initiation isn't a written test.'_

The student body began to disperse, but the trio stayed together. "So...we're sleeping together in…?" Jaune asked, only answered by Edler shrugging.

"None of us were listening, were we?" Pyrrha asked. "Because I may have zoned out as well…"

"Oh well, follow the majority. The majority is never wrong." Edler answered. "Right?"

**/-/**

" _With only armor and rifle to utilize." -Unknown Motto_

**/-/**

**Ballroom**

It was later at night, and Edler had finally finished moving everything out of his dorm room and into where luggage was supposed to go. He had taken a sleeping bag and was looking for a spot on the floor. He was waved over to a spot by Jaune, who was still with Pyrrha. They seemed to be getting along great.

It was also hard to ignore the stares from the other gender. They seemed to really like to do that.

"Hey guys." Edler said as he started to roll out his sleeping bag. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much." Jaune answered. "What were you up to?"

"Luggage needed some work, went down there." Edler answered. "And I couldn't exactly fit everything into my locker...so my weapon is still with me."

"Weapon?" Pyrrha asked. "You have it with you right now?"

"Not gonna bring it out, you'll have to wait for tomorrow." Edler said, laying down on his bag. "We should probably get some sleep. Long day tomorrow and all."

The other two nodded, and began getting into their sleeping bags. Edler fell asleep almost immediately.

Almost.

He was woken up by arguing from his right. He looked to see Ruby, her sister, the Schnee, and someone else, arguing over...something. Edler walked over, groaning in annoyance. He walked up, standing behind Weiss.

"Look, all I want is a do over, okay?" Ruby said. "I said I was sorry, can we be friends now?"

"Oh _sure._ " Weiss said, sarcastically. "We can paint our nails, do our makeup, and talk about cute boys, like tall, brunette, and-" She whipped her hand to point, but smacked Edler's chest instead. She shut up immediately, and slowly turned around to look at Edler.

He looked down at her, his face showing discontent. "Some people are trying to sleep, could you all be quiet?"

Weiss jumped back. "You-!"

"Me, again." Edler said. "Now, _goodnight_." He walked off, leaving the four to their own devices as one of them blew out a nearby candle, plunging the room into darkness.

**Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin sat in his chair, his hands folded as he looked at the digital report of Edler Adler. "I know that symbol...but from where…"

"Ozpin?" The immortal looked up to see Glynda walking up to him. "You know he's not from any Kingdom, right? Perhaps he just stumbled upon that symbol and thought it was cool enough to use for himself."

"While that is plausible, no eighteen year old has enough money, skill, or time to build a suit of armor that complex." Ozpin countered.

"What do you mean?"

Ozpin grabbed his cane, and clicked a button on it. "I was able to touch it, and did I find something miraculous." The cane's top opened up, and a holographic schematic of the suit appeared in the office. The armor composition, the power source, everything.

"What...what is this?" Glynda asked, astounded at what she was seeing. "This...this...this isn't an armor set for a trainee! This is a weapon of war!"

"It is indeed. Look towards the stats, this isn't the only one." Ozpin said. "This is a factory issue, according to what info I have on it. It can have add ons, mostly more armor or extra shields. Stuff like that."

"He's...unsuited for this school. He's here to fight wars!" Glynda exclaimed.

"And that's just what we need in this day and age." Ozpin said, still mesmerized by the armor. "He will do fine here."

Glynda stared at Ozpin, silent and dumbstruck.

"We'll see his combat prowess tomorrow." Ozpin said. "He'll be the one we need. I know it."

**?**

Footsteps thundered through a dark forest. Trees made of dark black wood stretched to the clouded sky. Soldiers wearing white armor looked around, firing at what looked to be shadows. Bolts of gunfire ripped through the sky, killing Nevermore with precision. Beowulfs were shredded by gunfire from ground soldiers, and Ursas were wiped out by soldiers wearing armor similar to Edler. Their helmet visors allowed the Grimm to take a look at themselves as they were shredded by the enemy. Artillery landed hits on enemy forces trying to reinforce the front lines. Aircraft strafed positions and bombed tougher Grimm.

And yet, it wasn't enough. They still came, charging time after time.

Soldiers were ripped apart by masses of Grimm. Armored beings would be hit into the tree bark by stronger Grimm or crushed by Alpha Beringals.

Behind the artillery line, officers in hastily set up tents relayed orders to troops in rapid succession. Some were fervent in giving their orders, others held their heads in their hands as units under their control were wiped out, the screams could be heard in the receiver.

Above them, higher than the close air support and smaller Nevermore, another battle raged as Elder Nevermore and Gryphons did war with fighters and large airships.

It was chaos, and yet it was organized. This was the hell brought upon the Grimmwoods. Operation _Undying Resolve_ was still slated to be going on for two more weeks. The Grimm didn't know it (neither did the humans), but this attack, one of _many_ , was only a warmup for the real treat that would be unleashed. By the end of this week, the Grimm would be pushed back and would be held off as a wall would be built to hold them off in the future.

Between all the chaos, the dying, the morale calls, the gunfire, and the screaming, one soldier charged with his brothers and sisters to the front line. They were mediocre reinforcements at best, but they would fight and die. The leading soldier held a guidon, and proudly lowered to stab and oncoming Beowulf.

And with that, the _Aquila und Power H_ was bloodied. The Kingdom of Hammond had joined the long war.

**/-/**

" _This is it, this is the big one. We win this, we begin the process of breaking into the Grimmlands and ridding this world of the true threat. We will kill Target 'DARKNESS', and nothing will stop us." -General Huxner, addressing the Hammond Trench Corps (HTC) before they are sent on the first expedition into the Grimmwoods, seventeen years after the Great War. 400 million Grimm would die, and the HTC 3rd Expeditionary Force would suffer a ninety-eight percent casualty rate. The operation was a success._


	2. Acceptance

_"The effort put forth by the 87th HTC Expeditionary Corps should be an example to every future HTC soldier and every future HTC expedition. May Inferno bless your future endeavors and your lives from here on out." -Supreme Commander Eltis, speaking to the survivors of the 87th HTC Expeditionary Corps after Operation 'Cruel Angel's Citadel'._

_**/-/** _

**Beacon Ballroom**

Edler was woken up by the ramblings of a _very_ ecstatic ginger. He looked over to see the girl and her partner, a boy who seemed to be the _polar opposite_ of her, either ignoring her or just waiting for a chance to respond. Edler stifled a laugh at the scene, but thought it was cute nonetheless. He began rolling up his stuff and making his way to the bathrooms to prepare for the day. He already knew today was gonna be rough.

**With Ozpin**

Ozpin knew today was going to be interesting. He stood outside on the cliffside where he would be launching the students into the forest. While Glynda had been adamant for him to use a more _practical_ way of testing students, he had assured her that this was the way to test them. A Huntsman or Huntress had to be a quick thinker, and this was to help stimulate that. Of course, the prospects flying through the air amused him, but that wasn't important.

What was important was that these prospects were ready at a moment's notice to fight in a war they didn't even know was going on. Ozpin would take his mistakes to the grave, whenever or wherever that may be, but he wasn't going to regret what he had done right now.

All the times he had failed, all the times he had 'died' were lessons to him. But this time, he had a supposed trump card.

Edler Adler. A soldier huntsman if he'd ever seen one. His armor was one made for war, his weapon of choice, that chainsword, was made for killing anything or _anyone_. That ability to stare down a human or faunas enemy and not flinch at the thought of killing them was what he needed in his Inner Circle.

He saw that Edler. He saw no hurt, pain, or regret with what Ozpin assumed he had done. He saw determination. He could hide it very well, but Ozpin had been around long enough to know when someone was hiding something. Edler was no different.

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. ' _Today will be interesting, to say the least.'_

**Beacon Locker Rooms**

Edler strapped on the last piece of his armor, and the energy shields booted up immediately. He mag-locked his chainsword to his back. He flexed his hands, and closed his locker door. He walked away, and ran into Jaune. "Oop, sorry Jaune."

"It's cool, I'm just heading over to see Pyrrha." Jaune said, pointing to where said redhead was talking to a familiar snow-haired girl.

"Oh...I wouldn't recommend that." Edler said. "The white haired chick is a little…"

"Rude?"

"Of sorts, yes."

Jaune nodded. "Well, I only need Pyrrha. We're gonna try and partner up!"

"I wish you best of luck on that then." Edler said, slightly smiling. "You know what, I'll join you. The brat is a handful for one man."

The two walked over to Weiss and Pyrrha. Edler could pick up bits and pieces of the conversation, but nothing major. "Hey Pyrrha." Edler greeted as the two walked up. "You all suited up?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes!" She said, and Edler made an effort to ignore how relieved she sounded.

"Uh...excuse me, you big brute? I was talking to Pyrrha here, I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me." Weiss said, coldly.

"Big brute?" Edler seemed confused. "That's the best insult you could come up with?"

"I-"

Edler was already walking away as Weiss tried to come up with an answer. Pyrrha waved goodbye as she and Jaune followed the armored being outside to the starting area.

**/-/**

" _The MJOLNIR MK IV GEN 2 Hybrid is the next step for protecting our forces in the field. With energy shielding and tough material to keep the wearer safe, this armor is the next step towards invincibility to Grimm attacks." -Materials Group PR Representative during the presentation of the MJOLNIR MK IV Armor to Hammond Military leaders_

**/-/**

**Somewhere in the Emerald Forest**

It didn't have a name. Nor did it try to make one for itself. It was nothing more than a tool for Her machinations and schemes. It lived to be ordered, and would kill as needed.

It had been alive for many decades, sleeping in a cave and waiting for prey to come to it. Nothing came, but patience was something it had grown to achieve.

But now, it could sense something. That aura... _that armor_ …

It readjusted itself to be ready to charge at a moment's notice. It knew what must be done. It was to kill the armored one. The one that had killed so many of its brethren. It would do it with pleasure.

**Clifftop**

Edler rolled his shoulders, and shook his legs. He did a quick check of his armor devices, revved his chainsword a couple times to make sure it still worked, and inserted a yellow Dust crystal into a slot on the chainsword's hilt. He closed the slot, and maglocked the weapon on his back.

"All set over there?" Jaune asked, looking slightly nervous.

"I should be." Edler replied. "But something always happens."

"Uh...always?"

Edler looked directly at the knight. "Always."

Jaune nodded meekly. Pyrrha walked to the two. "You never know, today could be the one day that it doesn't happen."

"Perhaps, but we'll see." Edler said. The three looked to see Ozpin walk over to the edge of launchpads, and Pyrrha took that as her signal to go back to her own pad.

"Today, you will all participate in Beacon's Initiation. You will all be launched into the Emerald Forest, and will have to retrieve a relic from the ancient temple in the forest." Ozpin began. "Do not hesitate, the forest is full of Grimm. Hesitation will get you injured or killed. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Ozpin said, and Glynda began launching students. Surprisingly, she launched Edler first. The armored being was launched from the cliffside and into the air. The initiates watched as Edler disappeared into the forest canopy, and looked at each other.

"Alright, who wants to go next?" Ozpin asked, before looking confused slightly, then snapping his fingers. "Oh dear, forgot to tell Edler. Your partner will be the first person you see when you get down into the forest."

**Emerald Forest**

Edler flew through the air, and equipped his chainsword. As he plummeted to the ground, he saw he was going to land on a Beowulf. He gripped his chainsword's handle with both hands, and slammed it downward as he approached the ground.

The weapon sliced into the skin and body of the Grimm, and the Beowulf let out a shriek. The sword ripped through it, and the Grimm died. The two halves of the body fell to the side, and began to disintegrate.

Edler stood up, and swung his chainsword in the air to clear off any blood on it. He opened his map on his HUD, and located the temple. He began his trek when he heard a snarl. He looked around, and his motion tracker that was in the suit showed enemies all around him. Beowulfs and Ursai walked out into the opening he was in. A couple Ursa Majors and Alpha Beowulfs joined them.

Edler narrowed his eyes. He switched the chainsword from his right to his left hand, and opened his right hand. The air around it shimmered, and in a flash, a weapon appeared in his hand. It was a small weapon, shaped similar to a boomerang, but it was blue around the barrel. It had two barrels to shoot out of. The Alternator was a small weapon, but easy to use with a chainsword.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Edler asked. The Grimm pounced at once. Edler swung his chainsword in a wide arc. It sliced through Beowulfs and Ursai with ease. He rolled to the left, and opened fire with his Alternator. The bullets impacted the Grimm, ripping through them and tearing their organs apart. Edler jumped up, flipped, and landed on the back of an Alpha. He plunged his chainsword into the back of the Grimm, his armor crushing the spikes on the back of the Grimm. He dispersed his Alternator, and summoned a Spitfire. He gunned down any Grimm he could see from the protection of the Grimm he was riding. He dislodged himself from the Alpha, ripping his sword upwards through the shoulder. The arm fell to the ground, and the Alpha stumbled back and fell to the ground. Edler dispersed his Spitfire, and summoned a Softball grenade launcher in its place. He jumped up and landed on a branch in a tree. He launched grenades down onto the horde. He decapitated a climbing Beowulf, the body falling to the ground. He dispersed his Softball after using all his ammo. He watched as Grimm congregated around the tree, and nodded. He jumped up, and hung suspended in the air for a moment. His armor suddenly produced thrusters on his back, and Edler rocketed towards the ground. He pushed his aura to his fist and hit the ground, the aura rocketing out in a ring. The Grimm were blasted by the shockwave, and were killed by the aura flowing through them and having nowhere to go.

Edler stood up, and dusted himself off. He nodded, and continued his way to the temple.

**Somewhere in the Emerald Forest**

It knew the Grimm it had sent had failed when he sensed the earth shake from the armored one. It clicked its mandibles, and began to exit its cave. It knew it may never come back to it, but it didn't care. It needed to kill the armored being. Its kind was being slaughtered mercilessly in the Grimmwoods, and the armored being's allies were descending onto its Queen's home. It needed to silence this one, and the hope of the armored being's allies would plummet. It was the only way to win the war.

**Temple**

Yang lazily threw the rook piece up and down as she stood with her partner. While she wasn't exactly thrilled with her partner, Blake Belladonna wasn't bad. Though, her lack of interaction was something to be noted.

"So...who are we waiting on?" Blake asked.

"My sister, and any reinforcements we can get so we can get back to the school together." Yang answered. "They'll be here. Hopefully my sister found a good partner-"

She was interrupted by a Beowulf bursting from the bushline behind them. The duo drew their weapons, but it wasn't needed. A bullet ripped the Grimm apart, literally. The bullet impacted the center of the Beowulf, and bisected it. Yang and Blake winced at the brutality of it, but looked to the brush to see someone walking out of it.

It was Edler holding a large sniper rifle. "Whoops, forgot how powerful .95 caliber bullets were." He scratched his cheek with his finger. "Oh well." The weapon dispersed into particles, surprising Yang and Blake.

"You have a Summoning Semblance?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Of sorts." Edler answered. "Is this the temple?"

"Uh...yeah. Where's your partner?" Yang asked. "Oh...wait…" It dawned on her, suddenly.

"We're supposed to have partners?" Edler asked, looking over the pieces that were on the pedestals. "Funny, Ozpin didn't mention that to me." Edler looked to see a King piece, and he took it. "Oh well." He pocketed the piece. "I'm heading back to the school, might beat up Ozpin or something."

"Uh...what about us?" Blake asked.

"Would you like to come with me?" Edler asked. "Three's a crowd, unless you're in a Grimm forest like this one. Then three's a good idea."

"I'm referring to the other prospects." Blake deadpanned/clarified.

"I'm sure they can handle returning on their own-" There was a shriek, and in the next second a red blur landed on top of Edler.

"Well...speak of the devil." Blake smirked.

Ruby stood up, and dusted herself off. "Sorry Edler!"

Edler, who was face first in the ground, only responded with a muffled. "You're welcome." He pulled himself from the ground, and shook his head to regain his bearings. He stood up, and suddenly saw a Nevermore flying around. He also saw a small white being on it.

"Oh no, Wiess didn't jump!" Ruby exclaimed.

Edler said nothing as he resummoned his Kraber (ignoring Ruby's sudden squeal at the weapon) and sighted down at the Nevermore. He chambered a bullet, and fired. The bullet flew through the air, and hit the Nevermore in the head. The head exploded into a gory paste, anf the body began to descend to the ground. Landed somewhere near them, the thud as it hit the ground shook the area around them. He dispersed the Kraber, and suddenly was tackled by Ruby.

"YouhaveaSummoningSemblanceI'msojealousohmygoshohmygosh!" Ruby said quickly, Edler catching next to nothing of what she said.

"Yeah, uh...Edler? You might be the best thing to Ruby since cookies now." Yang said, almost apologetically. Almost. "She's a huge weapon nut."

"I figured." He looked down at Ruby, who was still hugging him. "Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"You should go see if Weiss is okay."

Ruby looked confused for a second, then realized Weiss hadn't returned. "Oh no!" She rocketed off with her Semblance, not before grabbing a relic, the same as her sister's (not that she noticed) and continued to where the Nevermore had crashed/died.

Edler turned to the rest of them, and looked to the bushline behind them. They all turned around, and saw Jaune and Pyrrha burst from the treeline. They ran to the group, both of them out of breath. "Sorry...we're...late…" Pyrrha apologized.

"Welcome to the party-" Edler was interrupted by an Ursa breaking through the treeline, the energetic girl and her partner from earlier were riding it. The Grimm hit the ground, and promptly died. "Aww...it's broken!" The girl whined.

Her partner walked from behind the disintegrating monster. "Nora...never again." He panted.

"More people. Good." Edler said. "Now we can move out."

"What about Ruby and Weiss?" Yang asked.

Edler held up two fingers, and counted down from two silently. At zero, the two girls in question burst from the treeline. "We're here!" Ruby shouted.

"Now we go." Edler said. "Grab a chess piece, and move!"

"What about your partner?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ozpin neglected to tell me _that_ bit of information before he launched me." Edler sighed. "So I'll stick to hoofing it out from here solo."

Yang looked ready to rebuke him when they heard a screech from the forest. "Another Nevermore?"

Edler narrowed his eyes. "No...it's not." He held out two hands, and summoned a rocket launcher. The words _TitanHammer Archer_ were very clear on the side of the weapon. "Start running, all of you."

"But we can fight!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Not this one." Edler said grimly. "This one is a monster beyond the others you fought here."

The brushline broke, literally. It was torn asunder by the beast that came out of the cave.

"Elder Deathstalker." Elder grimaced. "I thought the last of these things were sent to the Grimmwoods." He mumbled the last part, hoping no one heard him. He raised the Archer, and fired a shot. The rocket flew towards the Elder Deathstalker, and the creature used one of its pincers to block the shot.

Elder wasted no time, running at the creature and jumping up into the sky. He quickly dispersed the Archer, and brought out what looked to be a rifle with a bipod on it.

"What's he gonna do with that-?" Ruby started, but was interrupted by the gun discharging four shots of plasma. The explosive projectiles impacted the top of the Grimm, bone shards flying into the sky.

"We gotta help him!" Yang shouted. "He can't hold off that thing forever!"

Ruby nodded. "Weiss, slow it down!"

Weiss summoned a black Glyph, and the beast slowed. Elder took the chance to let gravity do its thing. He took out his chainsword, and powered it up. The electric Dust crystal injected electricity into the blade as Edler spun down towards the Elder Deathstalker. He sliced the pincer off the Grimm, and chipped armor off near the mandibles. He landed with a _thud_ in front of the beast.

"What? You the lucky novice who survived the purge?" Edler mumbled to the Grimm. "What happened to your kind?"

The Grimm clicked its mandibles.

"I see…" Edler twirled his chainsword, and jammed it into the mouth of the Grimm. He pulled the trigger, and the chainsaw part of his sword ripped up the Grimm.

The group behind him winced as they heard the unholy noise of the blades tearing through the beast. Yang was covering her ears, trying to block out the chainsaw and the Grimm's squeals. Blake had it worse, way worse. Ruby and Weiss looked away. Pyrrha stood slackjaw at the sight, Jaune was trying to keep his breakfast in. Ren closed his eyes, blocking out the sound.

Nora? Well…

"Keep going! Yes! Rip and Tear!"

Nora was enjoying the show. Not surprising.

Edler ripped the weapon out of the Grimm. "Not even a challenge, why was I worried?"

The Grimm slumped, and began to disintegrate. Edler put his chainsword mag locked on his back and walked away from the body. "That wasn't too hard, wasn't it?" Edler asked the group.

"Uh…" Yang pointed back to where the body was supposed to be disintegrating.

Edler turned around to see that in fact the body was _not_ doing that. Instead, it was reforming. The dust particles swirled up into the sky, and began reforming into a torso. The remaining lower torso and the tail of the Elder Deathstalker reformed into its original form, except the tail joined the upper torso. The head reformed into something akin to a knight's helmet, while the torso seemed to be armored up even more than the Elder Deathstalker already was. The lower torso, which now resembled a Deathstalker's body sans tail, began to solidify and produce more bone armor. The monster solidified, and let out a piercing scream to the heavens.

"I had to open my big mouth." Edler mumbled.

**/-/**

" _The Colossus Grimm form. It only appears once in a blue moon. Any major form of a Grimm, an example being an Alpha Beowulf, has a 1 in a 10000 chance of becoming this form, maybe even much less upon death. It isn't a Demi-God level Grimm like the Wyvern form, but it is pretty damn tough to kill." -COL Ypres on the study of the Colossus Grimm form._

**/-/**

**Cliffside**

Ozpin could clearly see that Glynda was wanting to go out there and help the prospects. A Colossus Grimm was a rarity, but when one did show up, it was a problem and a half. Only a full Hunter team, at a minimum, could defeat it. One teacher, while very experienced, would not be able to kill it.

Ozpin was more focused on Edler's Semblance. A _supposed_ Summoning Semblance was rare, and when that was catered to weapons instead of sentient entities was rarer. Edler simply needed to know how the weapon worked and he could summon it and use it. The question here, however, was where he kept the ammo. Or even if that was his Semblance at all. Ozpin was dwelling on this when Glynda brought him out of his mind.

"Ozpin, we need to assist them!" She shouted. "They won't be able to defeat that!"

"There are two teams down there, along with a person who is more experienced than all of them." Ozpin calmly explained. "Prepare to move, but when I order you to do so."

Glynda nodded, still tense.

"It's up to our prospects to defeat this Grimm." Ozpin said. "And I'm sure you have taken note of Mr. Adler's Semblance."

"Do you think Mr. Adler's Semblance will even the odds?" Glynda asked.

"It will do more than that, Glynda. It will put them back in our favor."

**Emerald Forest**

Edler rolled to the left to avoid the giant fist slamming down where he just was. He summoned a Charge Rifle, and fired at the fist. The Colossus roared, and retracted the arm, most likely more angry than hurt. He dispersed the Charge Rifle, and resummoned his Kraber to continue firing at the beast's head. The explosive bullets would chip the armor, but didn't do much else.

"We need a plan!" Weiss shouted, summoning ice shards to pelt the Colossus where it was weak. "I don't think we're doing any damage to it!"

Ruby fired another round at the beast's eye, only for it to quickly tilt its head to let the bullet ricochet off the armor on its head. "I think Weiss is right!"

Yang was bounding around, using her shotguns as propulsion as she would occasionally fire a shot at an opening in the armor. The shots would burn the beast, but again they did little else. "Crap!" She dashed left, avoiding a fist from the Colossus.

Nora was firing grenades from a distance, while Ren was running around the beast firing _Stormflower_ at it. Pink explosions and small SMGs marks dotted the beast, but the Colossus was shrugging all of it off.

Edler rolled right again, dispersing the Kraber. He suddenly had an idea. He ran up to Weiss. "Throw me!"

"What?" Weiss asked, perplexed.

"I want you to throw me! Launch me into the sky!" Edler clarified.

Blake, coincidentally, landed next to the two. "I can help." And before Edler could ask, she threw her weapon into the tree, the ribbon still attached to the hilt. She held the other side, and had made an impromptu slingshot.

Edler nodded. He used his Aura to dash into the ribbon line, and turned around to face the beast. He hooked the ribbon on a rock outcropping and aimed himself above and to the left of the head of the towering monster.

"Now!" Weiss summoned the Glyphs, and Edler brought out his chainsword and kicked the stone aside. He was launched, and he hit the first Glyph and was rocketed forward. As he neared the shoulder he activated the electric Dust in his weapon. He swung, and the accompanying arc of electricity sliced clean through the shoulder of the Colossus. It shrieked in agony, but Edler wasn't done. He turned around and summoned two Titanhammer Archers, one in each hand. He aimed at the head of the beast, causing his thrusters to come out of his armor and make him levitate in the air. He fired both rockets, and they shot towards the beast's head. They exploded, and the head armor was destroyed.

Edler then dispersed the launchers, and the air behind him shimmered as two metal stalks sprouted from behind him. Each stalk had missile launchers on them.

"Ohmygodthoseareacolytelauncherpods!" Ruby squealed in excitement.

Edler opened the pods. "Salvo Core online, bitch." And with that, a hailstorm of missiles were launched, each hitting the unarmored head of the Colossus. The monster couldn't even shriek as the missiles easily destroyed the head of the beast. To finish it, Edler boosted himself down, and 'ground pounded' what was left of the beast. The carcass fell to the ground, and began to dissolve. Edler walked out from the smoke of the dissolving beast, Acolyte Pods still deployed. He continued towards the stunned group of Hunters, and dispersed the pods.

"Shall we finish this Initiation?" Edler asked, summoning his King piece. "Ozpin owes me a little explanation."

**Evernight Castle**

Salem suddenly winced.

Her subordinates, who were sitting at the table with her planning for the Fall of Beacon, looked at her. Watts, ever the gentleman, spoke first.

"M'lady, are you alright?" He asked.

Salem looked to her minion. "A Grimm Colossus has been killed." She said, her tone not betraying how impressed she was at the feat. "It was an Elder Deathstalker who morphed into it."

"The one near Beacon?" Watts asked. "That was the last one who was outside the Grimmwoods. It managed to become a Colossus?"

"Yes, and now it has been killed." Salem continued. "And on the topic of the Grimmwoods, they're attacking again."

Watts, Hazel, and even Tyrian felt a shiver go up their spines. The attacks in the Grimmwoods were brutal for all sides. The senseless sacrifice of life by this... _kingdom_...seemed surreal. Millions of souls died every time one of their 'expeditions' went out to further their borders. What was worse was that around ninety-five percent of Salem's forces had to be concentrated there to keep them at bay. The war of attrition was made worse when they introduced masses of automated troops and mechanized robots called _Titans_ to the fray. As if the tanks and armored super soldiers weren't enough already.

"They're gonna break through, aren't they?" Hazel asked.

"This is the fifth time this year they have attacked us there. The Grimm are simply _exhausted_ by this point." Salem sighed. "All the Grimm I need for Beacon and Vale are being saved for Cinder, but at this point they will break through."

"Do we even know their plans?" Hazel asked.

"I do." Watts interrupted. "They plan to build a highly sophisticated and heavily defended wall separating them and the Grimmwoods from us."

"It would make it impossible for us to reinforce the Grimmwoods. The amount of resources they would have access to would empower them above Atlas." Hazel stated.

"They were already above Atlas in terms of power and resources." Watts interjected. "Their military power and industrial capacity almost exceeds our Mistress's."

"I will not lie, Watts speaks the truth." Salem admitted.

"So what? We can easily kill their best warriors, no matter how many they send out." Tyrian cackled. "They have to run out eventually."

"While I am inclined to believe you, Tyrian, I have evidence that proves you wrong, unfortunately." Salem sighed.

"Eh?"

"I have been at war with these beings since the Great War, and the subsequent Faunas Revolution. This kingdom kept the Grimm at bay while the original four fought for dominance and against the Faunas." Salem explained. "They started the 'expeditions' we see today seventeen years after the Great War ended. They've been at war with the Grimm and I since their creation. In fact, to combat my forces was the reason for the kingdom's creation. They will fight us anywhere on their territory, and they will do it with sadistic pleasure. I have lost...too much...to their forces." Salem seemed almost upset at the losses she had sustained against this foe. "And I have nothing to show for it."

"Imagine if every Huntsman and Huntress felt this way." Watts pondered aloud. "We might have the same problem on that front."

"Regardless, they will be...dealt with." Salem sounded unsure. "We shall refocus efforts on Beacon. Control what we can."

The group nodded, and went back to work. Salem was left alone with her thoughts, thinking back to when she last went out to combat.

' _They'll end me, unless I provide a distraction to them.'_ Salem thought to herself. ' _Then that'll be what I'll do.'_

**/-/**

" _Gloria fortis miles, the Grimm are upon us." -Common saying in the Hammond Trench Corps during expeditions._

**/-/**

**Auditorium**

Elder watched as the two previous teams walked off the stage. The newly christened JNPR and RWBY walked off to the waiting wing, leaving Edler alone.

"Now I know this is a rarity, but this year I had left the King piece of the chess set out for a certain someone." Ozpin said, looking to Edler and smiling. "For acquiring the King piece, Edler Adler will now be known as Solo Team AE. He will support Teams JNPR and RWBY throughout their time here at Beacon, and shall replace one of them if the need arises." Edler summoned the King piece, and threw it to Ozpin, who caught it easily. "Congratulations, Mr. Adler."

Edler nodded, and walked off stage.

Ozpin thanked everyone for showing up, and the ceremony ended.

**Dorms**

Edler was annoyed.

Not only had he been unable to talk to Ozpin about being screwed out of a partner, he also didn't know what room he was staying in. Ozpin had neglected to tell him that little tidbit of information before he was dismissed from the auditorium. Thankfully, the universe threw him a bone in the form of a red blur hitting him in the chest, which bounced off of his armor.

"Oww…" Ruby rubbed her head. "What did I hit-Oh! Edler!"

"Yeah, that's me. What are you doing bolting around, Rose?"

"You know you can call me Ruby, right?"

"Very well, Ruby. Now, what are you doing bolting around campus?"

"I was getting cookies, duh!"

Edler tilted his head. "Cookies?"

"Yeah! They're my favorite!"

"I see…" To be honest, Edler was more perplexed than anything.

"Wait, what are you doing in these dorms? First year dorms are that way." Ruby pointed east.

"I...wasn't given a dorm."

"Yeah, you were." Ruby said, as if he was supposed to know this.

"Well, Ozpin didn't tell _me_ that." Edler said, his annoyance at the Headmaster growing.

"There's a single occupancy room next to my team's dorm. You're telling me Ozpin didn't tell you?" Ruby tilted her head now. "Strange."

"You're telling me." Edler said. "Guess I'll follow you to wherever you're going, then follow you back to your dorms."

"Okay!" She rocketed off, leaving Edler in the dust.

"Oh goddammit." Edler said, pouring some Aura into his feet to make him move faster. "Forgot about her Semblance."

**Somewhere deep in the Grimmwoods**

Beowulfs and Ursai ran in hordes, trying to escape their impending doom as salvo after salvo of rocket artillery thundered behind them. Artillery shells came down like a metal rain, ripping apart the hordes as Grimm limbs and bodies were thrown about. Some Grimm looked up into the sky as huge aircraft dropped bomb after bomb onto them. Close air support aircraft rained down hell with missiles and machine gun fire.

The Grimm had lost all their aerial allies, they had been ripped apart as soon as their enemies let their reinforcements into the fray. When this battle had started, it had been a stalemate, the front line would move slightly in someone's favor everytime and forces would fall in heavy casualties. Now, it was hell on Remnant for the Grimm. Enemy air superiority left them open for everything. They were in full retreat, unaware of what the enemy was doing.

Back near the Forward Operating Base, Atlas Titans roamed around on patrol. Ogres were being loaded onto Widows to be transported to specific deployment zones.

GEN Weris Aldermen looked down at his plans one more time. The subordinates around him could clearly see his five o'clock shadow sharply contrasting with his pale skin. The bags around his bloodshot eyes and the wrinkles on his face aged him by a decade, it seemed. He stood hunched, and he was grimacing.

The poor man was only 39 years old, rush promoted after his superior officers _vehemently_ volunteered to lead their troops on the frontlines. They were dead, killed the third day they had been out here in this godforsaken land. High Command designated him as the Expedition Commander, and he was given four stars to replace his full bird. He wasn't ready for this, but had taken it in stride. He had successfully routed the Grimm, and had a plan to eliminate all the remaining ones. He was forcing them into an alley with the Titans he had at his disposal. He would then begin an intense bombing campaign against them as they tried to move through his artificial chokepoint.

He had lovingly dubbed his plan ' _The Highway of Death'_. He was pretty proud of that title.

" _Sir, the forces are in position. Reinforcements are heading to back them up now, but we can execute now if you so please."_ His communications device squawked.

GEN Aldermen took the device. "Do it, end this _now_."

" _Yes sir."_

He put the device down. "You stupid woman." Aldermen said, looking in the direction of the Grimmlands. "You have failed at wiping us out. You've had your chance, it's our turn now."

The Land of Darkness was where the real prize was. It was where every Hammond officer and soldier wanted to be. It was where the Hammond military wanted to be. Their target was there.

Target DARKNESS, the Dark Countess, the Grimm Queen, whatever other unholy connotation she held as a title, it wouldn't matter soon.

Salem was going to feel the wrath of the Kingdom of Hammond, and nothing short of holy intervention would stop them. Maybe not even that.

It would require so much more.

**Atlesian High Command**

Ironwood's eyes narrowed as he read the report in his hands. Grimm around Atlas had become _very_ skittish again. As if something was calling out to them, and they were unable to answer. The Tinman knew that the Grimm in Atlas weren't built to survive outside Atlas's biome, they would overheat and die quickly. But they were patrolling the edge of the snowy biome, and they knew for the lives of themselves they couldn't leave. "What is going on here…" Ironwood asked. "Why are they acting like this?"

The doors to his office opened, allowing a white-haired woman to enter the room. "Sir." She saluted.

Ironwood looked up from his report. "At ease, Schnee." The woman lowered her salute. "It's happening again."

"I see that, sir. What is getting the Grimm riled like this?"

"Winter, I couldn't tell you." Ironwood massaged his temples with his fingers. "I could put any theory forward, but my mind is turning blank."

Winter picked up one of the reports. The office was silent as she read through the report. "I think we should look into the timing of these frenzies."

"What do you mean?"

She picked up a highlighter and highlighted the dates the frenzies had been occurring. "Originally, they happened every other year. This was the standard until...looks like ten years ago."

"Then what happened?" Ironwood looked inquisitively at Winter.

"Then it shot up to it happening every year. Except this year. This is the fifth time it's happened this year." Winter said, handing the report back to Ironwood. "How did we not notice it?"

"It hasn't been a problem until now." Ironwood admitted. "We ignored it, actually hoped for it. It brought the Grimm away from us and towards uninhabited areas. We got a reprieve."

"So who's disturbing our peace?" Winter asked.

"Your father, actually." Ironwood asked. "He's found a Dust deposit in the areas the Grimm are congregating during these frenzies. A big one at that. He's found a way to justify this sudden turn of opinion. He says he's 'worried the Grimm will frenzy towards Atlas' and that the source 'should be determined if it can be used for us to direct Grimm away from us permanently.'"

"Meaning he wants to direct the frenzying Grimm away from Dust mines." Winter sighed. "The bastard…"

"Hm…" Ironwood looked over the report one more time. "They seem to be trying to move towards the uninhabited island near us."

"The one that looks like a dragon? Isn't that technically our territory?"

"Yes, but we don't have the power to successfully remove Grimm from that area." Ironwood explained. "I assumed we were going to leave it alone until we had the resources to do so. It appears Jacques is trying to move _that_ agenda up now."

Winter rolled her eyes.

"I feel the same way." Ironwood gave a ghost of a smile. "But we should let sleeping dogs lie for now. No reason to stir up unneeded trouble."

"Yes sir." Winter saluted.

**Beacon Dorms**

Edler opened his room's locker. He was lucky enough to get one, a perk of having a single occupancy room. He had put his chainsword in the locker, and some of the items and clothes he bought in Vale. He deployed his stasis chamber next to his bed, and started to take off his armor. As he took off his upper torso armor, he heard loud machine tool noises coming from the room next to him.

' _Team RWBY.'_ Edler thought, accidentally losing grip on his torso piece as it fell to the ground. The split second before it hit, he muttered "Shit."

The piece hit the ground, and shook the entire room.

Edler heard a muffled reaction from Team RWBY. He picked up the phrases "What the hell?" and "What was that?"

Soon after, he heard a knocking on his door. He opened the door to see Pyrrha standing in front of his door. "Hi."

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked. "I heard a noise...or felt it, I guess."

"I...uh...dropped my armor?" Edler opened the door to reveal his chestpiece nestled into the ground. "I forgot how heavy it actually is."

"How heavy is it?" Pyrrha asked. Secretly, she tried to gauge it herself using her polarity.

"I'm not even sure." Edler said, knowing what she was trying.

Pyrrha's Semblance enveloped the armor, and she was instantly hit with overwhelming pain as she tried to lift it.

"I would stop before you rip something." Edler said.

She stopped. Edler picked up the armor piece, surprising Pyrrha, and put it into the stasis chamber, along with the rest of the armor pieces. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Pyrrha shook her head.

"Hey!" Weiss poked her head into his room. "What did you drop!?"

"My armor." Edler said, as if it explained everything. And to be fair, it probably did.

"I...I don't even know anymore…" Weiss went back into her room.

"Well, we got classes tomorrow...do you want to join the team for breakfast?" Pyrrha asked Edler. "Jaune wouldn't mind."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Edler answered, smiling slightly. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes." And with that, the door closed.

Edler looked back at his armor, and the smile disappeared. Subconsciously, he summoned the last piece of armor, something he kept locked up in his Semblance, which was not Summoning.

It was a MJOLNIR MK IV Helmet. The golden VISR had a huge hole where the left eye would be, fractures spanning the entire VISR. Edler brought it up to eye level, his reflection staring back at him.

"To hell and back." Edler mumbled, brushing his hand over a symbol on the top left of his helmet. It was a circle with a blue outline, inside it was black and white, the white itself fashioned to an almost hourglass shape. Red numbers were over three red stars, but under a black silhouette of a dropship.

It was the insignia of the 99th Hell Divers.

"Miss you guys." Edler mumbled. "Where did we go? What did we do?"

**/-/**

" _The 99th Hell Divers were instrumental in the counter-attack during the Battle of Glazko Plains. The fallen shall be honored with utmost respect, and they shall be remembered for their display of the highest heroic gallantry to be seen on the battlefield." -Supreme Commander Holtis, honoring the 99th Hell Divers Division after the Battle of Glazko Plains. The battle saw the 99th help repel Grimm forces, including several Colossus Grimm, from overrunning the 554th Red Horse Division's fortifications that protected a key industrial district._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROFILE: EDLER ADLER  
> Semblance: Storage- Can store any weapon, ammunition, or item of certain size, and can summon it for use.  
> Weapons: Hell Diver's Wrath- Chainsword than can make arcs of energy. Energy depends on the Dust used.  
> Clothing: MJOLNIR MK IV GEN2 [Hybrid]-Made specifically for agents in specialist divisions, and for certain soldiers in the Hammond Trench Corps. Painted a military green with the Aquila and Power H on the left plate of the chest armor.
> 
> A/N: If you're wondering about why I suddenly through my OCs profile onto the story, it is because of a review I got on FFN. Though that armor will be possibly maybe implemented later (I haven't decided), Edler's armor is, in fact, not that. He wears the same armor as the Spartans from Red Team in Halo Wars 2. The chainsword was correct, though.


	3. Background Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edler gets acquainted with Beacon life. The Kingdom of Hammond fights a new, but old, enemy. The Vale White Fang's leader gets a surprise.

_“We send millions of robots and hundreds of thousands of humans to war with the Grimm every year. We eliminate hundreds of millions of Grimm, and gain territory everyday. We have put Target DARKNESS on her backfoot, and our continuing prosperity is what we can show for it. What can the Kingdoms do? We have multiple thriving metropoli while they all get one each Kingdom. But we’re the ones who are weak, we’re the ones who didn’t get a say at Vytal, not even a seat at the conference. All because we saw the true threat, and decided to deal with it instead of pushing us closer to extinction by our own hands.” -Supreme Commander Sentis, commenting on the current world affairs._

**/-/**

**Beacon**

Edler opened his eyes slowly, the light from outside seeping into his window. It was morning, and he was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He raised his head slightly, and looked around the room. He realized he was in a dorm at Beacon, where he had been accepted into. He rolled out of bed, and began getting ready for the day. He brushed his teeth, showered, and began changing into his uniform. He did his tie, grabbed his weapon, and realized he couldn’t maglock it onto himself.

“Crap.” He mumbled, and put the weapon back in his wall locker. “Good thing my hand-to-hand is still good.”

He opened the door to his room, and walked out. He made sure the straps on his black assault pack were flat, ironing uniforms was a pain in the ass no matter what. He walked out of the dorm building, and to the cafeteria. He got into the waiting line, looking at his watch from time to time. He didn’t want to be late on the first day.

He got his food, and sat down at a table. He saw Team JNPR enter the cafeteria, but not Team RWBY. He mentally shrugged, but waved to Team JNPR for them to see where he was. Pyrrha and Jaune waved back, and the team proceeded into the line. Edler continued to eat his cereal when the team joined him at his table.

“Good morning, Edler.” Pyrrha greeted.

“Morning y’all.” Edler greeted back. “How was the first night as a team?”

“It was okay.” Jaune answered. He looked at Edler’s food choice, and raised a glass of orange juice when he saw the cereal. Edler returned the gesture by raising his glass of apple juice.

“I thought it went smoothly.” Pyrrha responded, smiling at the two’s antics.

“I agree.” The raven-haired kid next to Pyrrha answered. “I don’t believe we’ve met, I am Lie Ren.”

“Edler Adler, sole member of Team AE.” Edler responded.

The auburn-haired girl next to Ren. “I’m Nora!”

“You’re the one who was riding the Ursa, right?” Edler asked. “I’m impressed.”

“Why thank you!”

“So, what’s first on the agenda today?” Jaune asked. “You joining us for Grimm Studies?”

“I believe I am.” Edler pulled out the Scroll the school gave him and checked the schedule. “Let me see...yep! I got Grimm Studies with Professor Port in a half hour.”

“Sweet!” Jaune said. “Wanna compare notes after class?”

“I don’t see why not.” Edler said. “I’m more excited for Combat Class.”

“Looking to show up the local competition?” Pyrrha asked, a smirk forming on her face.

“Perhaps.” Edler smiled. “Couldn’t hurt.”

“With your Semblance? Please, you’ll wipe the floor with any opponent! Except our team!” Nora exclaimed, flexing her biceps. “We’ll beat you easily!”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Edler said, taking a sip of his coffee. “We’ll see how it goes. Though, I expect to get a fight from one of you today after classes.”

“Like a spar?” Pyrrha asked. “I’ll take you up on your offer.”

“Why thank you.”

The rest of the breakfast continued on as Nora told the group about a dream she had last night, they left the cafeteria and got to class with two minutes to spare.

As Edler sat down, he noticed someone staring at him. He turned around to see another auburn-haired kid staring at him. Edler sensed a lofty attitude about him, but paid no attention outside of that. He turned back to face forward, ignoring the kid entirely. He heard a small huff from him, but didn’t acknowledge it.

“Hey, Edler?” Jaune was sitting next to him. “Did you read the syllabus for this class?”

“Yeah, did you see that most of this class is ‘story time’?” Edler asked the blond boy.

“I did, what does that mean?”

Before Edler could answer, Team RWBY ran into the classroom. With fifteen seconds to spare. “We’re here!” Ruby announced.

“That you are…” Edler mumbled as they took their seats. “Have trouble getting up this morning?”

“We didn’t monitor the time…” Ruby answered. “We lost track and suddenly it was five minutes till…”

“I can relate to that.” Jaune stated.

Edler shook his head. “Well, at least we know now-”

Professor Port walked into the classroom. “Good morning students!”

Everyone gave some kind of greeting back.

“Welcome to Grimm Studies! I am Professor Port.” The man introduced himself. “You are all here to learn about Grimm! Their weaknesses, their strengths, their attributes! Soon, you will all call them nothing more than what I call them now: prey!”

Edler nodded, though he did already see them as prey. Basic had done that much to him.

“Of course, this reminds me of a time…”

Edler’s eyes went wide. _‘Oh...oh no...not again!’_

**Grimmwoods**

Beowulfs ran, the small pack of them following their Alpha away from the fight. They had been smart enough to not follow the massive hordes of Grimm going one way. They watched from upon a hill as the enemy executed the easiest pincer maneuver ever seen. The Grimm were wiped from existence, leaving a long scar on the forest from all the artillery and bombs dropped on the horde. The pack was the only remnant of the Grimm force that had tried to hold the line. They were determined to make it back to their home in the Grimmlands before the enemy beat them there.

That is, until they looked up into the sky and saw streaks of fire roaring towards them.

They all ducked out of the way as the streaks impacted the ground. The smoke cleared, and the objects blew off a piece of themselves. They were drop pods, the occupants bolted out of the pods and towards the fleeing Grimm. It was the armored warriors, and even came with helmets this time!

The Beowulfs tried to run, but their enemy was on top of them in an instant. Their chainswords ripped apart the Grimm with ease. Even the Alpha was dispatched quickly, the head of the massive Grimm being removed from the monster’s torso.

When the last Grimm fell and began to dissolve, the soldiers maglocked their weapons back onto their backs. On their helmets was a faded symbol, but the red ‘99’ was plain to see. 

That number, that two digit number, was the only number that stoked fear into the Grimm.

**Area identified as ‘Sector 6’, just inside Kingdom of Hammond Territory**

Two grunts, wearing standard Hammond grunt armor gear, ran between concrete walls as gunfire went off all around them. They ducked behind a wall, and began firing at an unseen enemy. One of them put a hand up to his helmet side. “Lighthouse Actual, I got eyes on an LZ where you can drop the vehicle! We’re clearing it out right now!” The grunt resumed firing on the enemies, who returned fire in kind.

 _“Roger Bravo 2-1, LZ is good for space. Whiskey Foxtrots still in the zone, elimination required before we drop cargo.”_ Lighthouse Actual responded. _“Status on Bravo 2-2?”_

“He’s acquired Sierra Romeo-95, currently using it to suppress enemies.” 2-1 reported. “LZ should be clear…” _KRACK!_ “Now.”

 _“Scans show LZ clear of Whiskey Foxtrots, Golf-Tango 63 should be dropping cargo now.”_ A Goblin dropship, minus a troop bay, flew into a cleared area, a Warthog sporting a chaingun being carried in its hold bay. It dropped the vehicle, and lifted off to the sky.

“Bravo 2-1 and 2-2, moving to secure!” 2-1 shouted. They hopped into the front of the vehicle, and started driving. The Warthog drove well on the dirt ground, and maneuvered around the concrete walls in the massive corridor. As it rounded a corner, a pair of Bullheads roared over the vehicle, one of them firing a rocket at the vehicle. It missed, but it threw up a smoke screen.

It didn’t seem like much, but it hid the enemy from the 2-1’s sight.

Rounds started flying near the vehicle, one impacted 2-2 who was in the passenger seat. The scene was caught by a camera positioned behind the passenger’s seat, and showed a diagram of where 2-2 was hit.

“Ah fuck!” 2-1 shouted. “Hold on, mate!” 2-1 grabbed 2-2’s P2020 and began firing at the enemy while driving away. “Dammit!”

They escaped the maze of concrete walls, and onto a passway by satellite dishes. The radio squealed to life. _“Does anybody read?! This is 3-3 of Second Company, we’re pinned down near the bunker doors! Enemy units are starting to encroach on our position, and we’re low on ammo!”_

2-1 dropped the P2020 and grabbed the receiver. “3-3, this is Bravo 2-1! ETA is less than one mike!”

 _“Hurry!”_ 2-1 dropped the receiver and pounded the accelerator. The Warthog sped forward, as more Bullheads sped over them, duelling with Goblins and Hornet fighters in the open air above them.

**3-3**

To say today was shitty would be an _understatement_.

3-3’s leader was standing behind a wall while his last two surviving subordinates, a corpsman and a private, stood behind another concrete wall next to the bunker’s doors.

“We have to get out of this!” 3-3 Lead shouted. He rounded the corner and fired at an oncoming enemy. Several rounds whizzed by his ear. “They’re trying to corner us!”

3-3 Corpsman and 3-3 Private supplied some cover fire, until a Warthog appeared. “Corpsman!” The driver shouted, getting out of the vehicle and rushing to the passenger side. “Help me! I got wounded!”

The corpsman rushed over and helped 2-1 get 2-2 out of the seat. “Jesus!” The corpsman exclaimed, setting 2-2 down. “He’s hit bad!”

“No shit, can you do your job?!” 2-1 asked. He didn’t wait for an answer as he grabbed 2-2’s Kraber and ran to flank the enemy. 3-3 Lead gave covering fire as he moved back to the Warthog’s main armament.

“Sir! He’s stabilized!” The corpsman shouted.

“Get him back! We need to push these fucks away from the bunker!” 3-3 Lead shouted, firing the Warthog’s chaingun at the enemy. Bullets ripped through the concrete walls and any enemies that were behind them. “Command’s getting reinforcements as we speak!”

“I still want to know how the damn Fang snuck up on us!” 3-3 Private shouted.

**2-1**

2-1 ducked behind a ruined wall, and lined up the Kraber. He chambered a 14.5x114mm round, and waited.

A White Fang grunt ran out. 2-1 fired, and the shot bisected the Faunas. 2-1 chambered another round. One more followed him out, a deer faunas. He looked around, not noticing the bullet trail. 2-1 aimed at the head, and fired again. The bullet impacted and the grunt’s head exploded. 2-1 chambered again, but before he could fire, he heard a chainsaw. He looked behind, and came face to face with a massive White Fang soldier. Wielding a chainsword bigger than the ones given to Hammond operators.

“Shit!” 2-1 rolled to the left, avoiding a swing. He fired off the Kraber, but it missed. He pulled the trigger again, and only got a _click_ noise. “Double shit!” He noticed the chainsword coming down. 2-1 used his Kraber to block the swing, which cut the Kraber in half. “Triple shit!”

The Fang soldier spun around, 2-1 going into limbo as low as he could to avoid the swing. He felt the air ripple from the blade, but quickly recovered and pulled out his P2020. He fired, doing some damage to the Fang soldier before he felt rounds impact him from behind.

 _‘Oh yeah...probably should have checked behind me.’_ 2-1 thought as the chainsword entered his body. _‘Quadruple shit.’_

**3-3**

“I don’t hear that Kraber!” 3-3 Lead shouted. “Some work he did!”

2-2, who was now up and basically running on adrenaline, didn’t take too kindly to that. “Shut your goddamn mouth!”

“Boys!” The corpsman shouted. “Pissfight later, firefight now!”

More White Fang funneled into the area. 3-3 Lead was knocked from his position on the Warthog’s turret, multiple bullet wounds covered his torso.

“Cover fire is down!” 2-2 shouted, falling back. “I hate this!”

The corpsman dragged 3-3 Lead’s body to the bunker doors. She pounded the metal. “Open up! We’re falling back!”

3-3 Private began to fire back as he moved to the door. He was right next to it when a flurry of arrows impacted around him. One pinned his left arm to the wall behind him. “Fuck! Corpsman!”

The corpsman finished bringing 3-3 Lead’s body into the bunker as 2-2 covered her from the doorway. She ran to 3-3 Private, and got out a small saw. “I hope this fucking works!” She began sawing the projectile as 3-3 Private gave covering fire, firing his R-301 at the enemy with one hand.

2-2 kept up the suppressing fire, keeping more White Fang soldiers at bay. “Fuck you!”

“You first!” One shouted back, and a grenade landed next to 2-2’s foot.

2-2 looked down, and time slowed. He saw a Bullhead dropping more Fang soldiers near where the grenade had come from, and got an idea. He wound his leg back, and kicked the grenade at the Bullhead.

The projectile flew, obviously it was thrown by a rookie as the grenade wasn’t even cooked. It landed near the Bullhead, and detonated. The Fire Dust in the grenade incinerated the Fang grunts, and damaged the Bullhead. The small aircraft was finished off by a pair of Hornets flying over and launching missiles at it.

2-2 started to run to the bunker, as the Corpsman finally got 3-3 Private’s arm dislodged. “Move it!” 2-2 shouted, as he made for the door. He turned around, firing off more rounds, quickly reloading as he saw a beast of a Fang soldier run towards the bunker. “Ah shit!” He fired his gun, but this guy had Aura.

The corpsman shoved 3-3 Private into the bunker, and grabbed a nearby Archer. “He can tank bullets, but what about Titanhammers!?” She cleared her backblast, and fired. The rocket soared at the Fang beast, and it hit dead center. The Fang soldier disappeared in the explosion, bits and pieces of him flew everywhere as the bunker doors closed.

“What happened? Did we just lose!?” 3-3 Private asked.

“We retreated. You can relax.” The corpsman answered, dropping the Archer. She fell to her knees as her adrenaline faded.She took off her helmet, revealing her white cat ears. “Why did I sign up to be a corpsman again?”

2-2 patted her shoulder. “You did go, my helmet cam caught everything.”

The comm device on 2-2’s helmet came alive. _“2-2, do you copy? 2-2, respond!”_

2-2 put his finger to his ear. “2-2.”

 _“Where the hell is 2-1? He’s not responding.”_ Lighthouse Actual asked.

“2-1 had a run in with a Fang _el-tee_ , he’s KIA.” 2-2 grimaced.

_“Very well. Hopefully he was able to destroy the Kraber.”_

2-2 didn’t let his emotions show at that. “Status on the battle?”

_“Whiskey Foxtrot is being pushed back. They’ve suffered heavy losses, heavier than us by a long shot. We might’ve just put them out of condition.”_

“Yes sir. I’ve rendezvoused with a corpsman and a private of 2-3-3.” 2-2 responded. “Orders?”

 _“Hold position. A detachment from the 99th Hell Divers is on the way to help out.”_ Lighthouse Actual responded. _“They’ll be taking care of any stragglers. Other KoHA units are on their way to secure survivors.”_

“Yes sir. 2-2, over and out.” The soldier put his finger down.

“Well?” 3-3 Private asked.

“We won.”

**/-/**

_“The White Fang has always been an opponent of ours. The Atlesian Branch is our sworn enemy, but they refuse to tell the other branches about us. Hammond doesn’t hate Faunus, we just hate the Fang. Bastards make our citizens look bad.” Politician Edelweiss, a panther Faunus, commenting on the history between the Kingdom of Hammond and the White Fang._

**/-/**

**Beacon**

“That class, I swear to god…” Edler mumbled as he and Team JNPR walked out of the lecture room. “That was actually painful.”

“You’re telling us.” Jaune said. “Did you take any notes?”

“While it was like sifting for gold in a dirt pile, yes, I did manage to grab a few important things.” Edler said, showing Jaune his paper. The two discussed it while walking to their next class, Pyrrha smiling at the two’s growing camaraderie.

Nora, the ever astute one, noticed that Pyrrha’s gaze lasted a little longer on Jaune than it did on Edler. “Oh...I sees what’s happening.” Nora whispered.

“Nora, no.” Ren said, overhearing her.

“Nora, yes.” Nora responded.

Jaune and Edler were oblivious to it, trying to figure out how Port killed a Goliath with his bare hands. Eventually, they gave up and continued walking to wherever they were going.

“What class do we have next?” Jaune asked.

“I’m pretty sure we have...uh…” Edler didn’t have an answer.

“We have history with Professor Oobleck.” Pyrrha answered. “We should hurry, don’t want to be late.”

The team nodded, and started walking to the next lecture hall. On the way there, Edler leaned to Pyrrha. “Did you notice how Weiss seemed abrasive to Ruby?”

“While Weiss was fighting the Boarbatusk? Yes, I made note of that.” Pyrrha whispered back. “You think their team is having troubles?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Edler responded.

“Should we help them?”

“Nah. Let them work it out as a team.” Edler waved off the suggestion. “It’s not our place to interfere.”

Pyrrha nodded, and they continued into Oobleck’s lecture hall. Team JNPR and Edler sat down together, with Jaune sitting between Pyrrha and Edler. Nora and Ren sat in the row behind them.

“So, what can we expect?” Jaune asked his partner.  
“I suspect we’ll have lessons on recent history events, as they are the driving factor behind what we see in the present.” Pyrrha answered. “I’m thinking...The Faunus Rights Revolution?”

Edler shivered. That war was terrible for Hammond. Hammond had cracked down on racism against Faunus _hard_. When the war broke out, the Hammond Council immediately sent out a call for all Faunus groups in the Hammond territory to come to the capital city to air their grievances. Every single group sent a representative, and the debates went on.

While Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, and Vale fought with weapons and men, Hammond fought with diplomacy and speeches. When the Battle for Fort Castle occurred, Hammond signed into law the last of the laws guaranteeing equal rights to Faunus. Actual equal rights, not whatever the Four Kingdoms had. There had been a period where some of the Humans in Hammond were discontent, but their minds were swiftly changed as Faunus volunteered for the front lines to help expand Hammond. Their efforts in the Hammond Trench Corps (HTC), the Kingdom of Hammond Army (KoHA), the Kingdom of Hammond Air Force (KoHAF), and the Kingdom of Hammond Navy (KoHN) were greatly noted. Before the Faunus Rights Revolution had even ended, it was no longer Hammond Humans and Hammond Faunus, it was Hammond citizens.

Now why was the war bad for Hammond? Well, big wars like the Revolution tended to stir up Grimm. With Hammond being the Kingdom that held the line, they were hit the hardest. The HTC was almost completely wiped out, only saved by the introduction of the BD-01 Spectre, a robot soldier to replace the fallen soldiers. The Grimm were pushed back, and Hammond secured their defensive line around the Grimmwoods Edge. 

Three years, two campaigns, and many posthumous awards later, the Grimm subsided as the Kingdoms and the Non-Hammond Faunus wrapped up their little spat. It had cost the Kingdoms a lot of land, people, and resources. It left them scarred and even more belligerent to the Faunus. It had cost Hammond the entire 3rd Legion of the HTC, most of the 2nd and 1st Legion, and parts of the 4th Legion. It also led to the HTC relying more and more on Spectres to replace what was lost. Only when the Paladin tank and the Titan mechs rolled off the production lines did Hammond come back to full strength.

Edler was shaken out of these thoughts when the bell for the travel period rang.

“Edler, you good over there?” Jaune asked.

“Uh...yeah. Sorry, I was thinking about something.” Edler responded. “Trying to remember everything about the Faunus Revolution.”

Pyrrha looked over at him. “If you need help, I’m here!”

“Thank you, Pyrrha.” Truth be told, Edler knew the entire timeline of the Revolution by heart. He had to know it to get his operator’s certification and his armor. This class was going to be a cinch for him.

Team RWBY walked in, looking worse for wear, but they took their seats. Soon, a blur only Pyrrha and Edler could track whipped into the room. “Good morning class! I am Doctor Oobleck!” The doctor said rapidly, confusing everyone with two sentences.

Edler held his head in his hands. _‘Not another one…’_

**Airbase Sierra, near the Grimmwoods**

Technicians in Control Tower 1-A watched as the supercarrier HNV _Solaris_ landed in the airbase. Hornet fighters landed in their set areas near the runways as Widow transports started to drop off the Titans of the accompanying armored division. C-230 _Star King_ transports dropped off numerous vehicles and Paladin tanks, then lifted off to go land near the other transport crafts. 

“So this is part of the 50th Expeditionary Force?” A technician asked. “What are they here for?”

His buddy turned away from the scene. “They’re here to wait. HIGHCOM and CombatCOM think something is going to happen in one of the Kingdoms.”

“So they brought the 50th Expeditionary Force here? Sierra’s in the outermost ring, we’re in Airbase Ring Front! Wouldn’t it be safer for them in Airbase Ring Rear? I hear Airbase Alpha has new ice cream machines.”

“You just don’t want to deal with the logistics of handling so much aircraft, don’t you?”

The technician looked away.

“Ayyy, I fucking called it.” The buddy said.

The technician shook his head, and went back to giving out destinations for more incoming transports. “How many ships are we supposed to get?”

“Lot’s of _Andromeda_ carriers are accompanying this fleet, as well as the _Star Kings_.” The buddy answered. “But we’re only getting the one supercarrier.”

“Very well.” The original technician said. “What do we do with all these soldiers?”

“We house them, duh.” As the buddy brought out a tablet to start taking numbers down. “Wish me luck, I got stuck with doing number crunching.”

“Ouch. Good luck with that shit.”

**HNV** **_Solaris_ ** **Bridge**

“We didn’t even have all the ships here, and the airbase is almost full.” An officer sniffed. “Isn’t this base supposed to be able to hold several Supercarrier groups?”

“Well, we are an expeditionary group. We take up space.” Another responded.

“We are the same size as a Supercarrier group!”

There was a sigh behind them. “Honestly, are you two really going to complain about this?” They looked behind to see the Admiral standing behind them. “Focus on what you need to do, let the technicians here handle space problems.”  
“Aye, sir!” The two responded, and went back to work.

The Admiral sighed again, and went back to overseeing the unloading of troops. The 50th Expeditionary Force was the pride of the 3rd Legion in the HTC. While the other expeditionary forces in the 3rd Legion were good, the 50th had done more expeditions and had gained more land for Hammond than any other expeditionary force. They had beat back several waves of Grimm in support of Operation _Undying Resolve_ , but it wasn’t their expedition. They had sent the 99th Hell Divers Division and the 401st Drop Shock Troopers to assist at the request of the 48th Expeditionary Force, which was from the 2nd Legion. The two divisions would join up with the 50th later, as they were mopping up Grimm with the 48th in the Grimmland’s Edge.

 _“HNV Solaris, you are clear to disembark your troops. Titans are on enroute to help disembark heavy cargo.”_ The comm device squawked.

“Loud and clear.” A radio technician responded. She turned to the Admiral. “Admiral Jeshile, we are clear to disembark the soldiers stationed onboard.”

Admiral Jeshile nodded, and turned to his executive officer. “Give the disembark order.”

“Yes sir.” He ran off.

Admiral Jeshile picked up a TACPAD, and read the report that had come in from HIGHCOM.

Intel had several reports that something big was going to happen at this year’s Vytal Festival. Grimm groups had been spotted in areas outside of the KoHA’s operating boundaries. HTC had been contacted, and they had designated a two-battalion size task force to deal with the threats. Admiral Jeshile was very familiar with the division from where the two battalions had come from. His fleet had carried them multiple times.

The 99th Hell Divers. Created with the specific intention of killing Grimm and highly skilled individuals in mind, they were the best of the best. Their record in killing large Grimm groups was second to only their record in capturing or killing high skilled targets. They frequently worked with the _Attentäterkorps_ , the ‘trashtakers’ of the KoHA. When the Grimm strayed from the Grimmwoods, HIGHCOM demanded the 99th start individually deploying operators to deal with them.

Unspoken was the fact that this was a test for the 99th. It was to see if their soldiers could handle missions individually. So far, they were passing.

“Sir.” An officer came up to Admiral Jeshile. “The 99th has just reported that they are going to be delayed.”

“How come?”

“A company of them has been dispatched to mop up stragglers in Sector Six. Apparently, Whiskey Foxtrots decided to get a little frisky with our border again.” The officer answered.

Admiral Jeshile arched an eyebrow. “Really now? Not surprising. They’ve been dealt with?”

“The skirmish is more or less finished. Whiskey Foxtrots still persist in the area, but they can’t escape. We have them surrounded.”

“Very well, carry on.” Admiral Jeshile dismissed him. He scrolled through the TACPAD, reading another report about weather forecasts for the weekend. “We have too much time on our hands now. Success brings rest.”

**Beacon**

Edler stumbled out of Doctor Oobleck’s lecture hall. “One teacher, one teacher that doesn’t remind me of basic is all I ask for…” he mumbled.

“What was that, Edler?” Nora asked, skipping up to him. “You say something?”

“I need a break and a half.” Edler said to her. “And it’s only the first day.”

“Aw, don’t be like that!” Nora said, smacking his back. “You’re just being overdramatic!”

“If you did the things I did, you wouldn’t be saying that.” He mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Edler quickly said.

Nora looked at him for a second, then skipped off. Edler sighed in relief. Pyrrha walked up to him. “Nora?”

“No, just today in general.” Edler answered.

“It is a lot, but you’ll get used to it.” She said. “At least Combat Class is next!”

Edler sighed. “It pushes me out, then pulls me back in.”

“Higher education tends to do that to people.” Pyrrha smirked. “Let’s go.”

“Jaune go ahead?”

“He’s talking to Ren and Nora.”

The two walked in the halls, staying silent. Edler pretended to ignore that Pyrrha kept sneaking glances at him. He knew what she was doing. He had seen it every time he was with someone from the Four Kingdoms.

She was suspicious of him.

A talented fighter comes out of the blue and _doesn’t_ have a vendetta to beat her? He would be suspicious if he was her. He hadn’t heard of the word _Pyrrha_ or _Nikos_ before coming to Beacon, so he wasn’t aware that she was some big shot person. After doing research, he found out she _was_ some big shot person. She had won the Mistral Tournament four times in a row, an impressive feat. After watching videos of the tournament, he rarely saw a weapon hit her. Edler had looked closely, and saw a hazy outline on the weapons in a frame by frame replay.

_Polarity._

Edler chuckled to himself when he saw that. She was _crafty_.

Pyrrha, presently, was trying to figure out the giant of a student next to her. Taller than her, stronger than Nora, and sometimes almost as awkward as Jaune, Edler was an enigma and a half. His Semblance and weapon made an interesting combo, something he regularly made use of. She had heard he got a headshot on a Nevermore with one of his sniper rifles he had. His chainsword skills she saw up close with the Elder Deathstalker and the Colossus. His armor was bulky, but he moved effortlessly. The symbol of his was a mystery to her, but it looked more ancient than anything.

The duo walked into the combat arena, and took seats. Edler silently wondered if they were going to do any actual combat today. He hoped they would. He watched as Professor Goodwitch walked into the arena.

“Good afternoon class. I know you were all looking forward to fighting each other today, but since none of you have had the chance to move your weapons to your permanent rocket lockers, we will not have fights today.” Professor Goodwitch explained to a crowd of groaning students. “I know, I know. You can fight next time we have class, as your weapons will be moved to your lockers by then.”

Edler sighed. “Dammit.” He mumbled under his breath.

“However, if you look at your Scrolls, you will see the school has sent out a form for you to fill out before every Combat Class.” Goodwitch started. “You will write what you wish for me to keep an eye on during your fights, and who you want to fight. This will allow you to get more out of this class. Specifically, you can train your weak areas as well as hone your strong areas.”

Edler nodded his head. “Okay, that seems logical.” He turned to JNPR. “It’s a good idea, yeah?”

Jaune nodded. Pyrrha did as well. “It does seem better than just us taking shots at each other.”

“I think it’ll be very helpful.” Ren started. “We can hone our current skills, and improve in the areas we need to.”

“What about the part where we can choose who we want to fight? That part sounds like the greatest part!” Nora exclaimed.

Edler nodded at that. “I can pick who I throw hands with? Sign me up.”

“‘Throw hands with’?” Jaune looked at Edler. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Uh...it’s another way to say fight.” Edler answered, tilting his head at the blond. “Never heard that before?”

JNPR shook their heads.  
“I see…” Edler made a mental note to curb his Hammond phrases, then promptly decided _nah_. “Well, consider yourself educated in a new term.”

JNPR looked at each other, confused.

**/-/**

_“Dragon Island has an abundant amount of natural Electric Dust. We use that as a cover for our island wide EMP device. It prohibits any and all non-Hammond Technology from working on our territory. The White Fang found a way around it, a way we have yet to identify. Regardless, I doubt that Atlas is anywhere close to doing the same. At least, that’s what our agents there say.” -Unknown Attentäterkorps Officer_

**/-/**

**Ozpin’s Office**

Ozpin stared down at the report he received from General Ironwood. He thought he had seen everything. Apparently, that was not the case.

He read it over and over again, trying to make sense of just exactly _what_ Ironwood had said. The general had written reports about gunfire and explosions coming from Dragon Island near Atlas territory. They also reported damaged White Fang Bullheads leaving the island, Bullheads they swiftly captured. The prisoners they had acquired, however, were not speaking. At all. Seriously, they had clamped shut the minute the topic of the island came up. They gave name, White Fang rank, and nothing more. General Ironwood knew they knew something, but everytime he sent a drone to scout the island, it lost connection the second it was over the land. Ironwood knew the drone wasn’t going out of range, so he figured there was some kind of EMP device on the island. He couldn’t risk sending Bullheads, Mantas, or gunships to recon the island, lest he lose those too.

Ozpin sighed. Lately, he had wanted Atlas to expand to Dragon Island as well. The fact that all technology essentially died when on those shores basically meant that expansion was nigh impossible. Atlas had ceased all operations, save those failed recon missions, to Dragon Island by order of the Atlas Council. Ironwood had been easily outvoted, but had gotten a compromise to keep trying to drone the island and/or find a solution.

“It seems the island’s large Dust deposits are interfering with the electronics…” Ozpin wondered aloud. “What if there was a way to counter that?”

He made a mental note to write Ironwood later. For now, he had to sort out Team RWBY. Maybe Edler as well, but mostly RWBY.

**White Fang Camp, Vale Territory**

Adam Taurus rolled his bandaged shoulder one more time, wincing at the pain it brought when he did that.

Not only was his patrol wiped out, but he had been injured by whatever that _thing_ was. The green armor and barbaric weapon were ingrained into his mind. The way that thing fought was a mix between a tank and a berserker. The combat prowess overwhelmed him, and Adam paid dearly. His shoulder had been dislocated trying to block a punch from the armored figure, his blade had suffered worse trying to counter the...chainsaw sword hybrid.

Adam sneered, the weapon was one of an older era. A ghastly reminder of the Faunus Revolution and the Great War before it. The energy arcs it produced were nothing to sneeze at either.

“Boss.” The lieutenant walked up to Adam. “I just got word from the High Leader about our brothers and sisters in the Atlas branch. They’ve lost a good number of manpower today.”

Adam turned to look at the hulking figure of a Faunus. “What do you mean? There hasn’t been any reports in the news about White Fang attacks.”

“About that, High Leader Khan has something to tell you regarding that.” The Lieutenant handed Adam a Scroll. “She’s already on call.”

Adam took the device. “High Leader Khan?”  
 _“Adam, how are things?”_

“They’re fine, I’m guessing this is more than a social call though.”

_“Correct. Remember when I said there is hope for Humanity and Faunus to coexist in peace?”_

“High Leader, I’m starting to believe my hopes are never going to come to fruition.” Adam scowled. “I have seen the Kingdoms and their so-called ‘laws’ that do nothing, though they are getting better.”

 _“Adam, it is possible.”_ Sienna stated very matter of factly.

Adam narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

_“It’s already happened. Our Brothers and Sisters in the Atlas branch just refuse to see it.”_

“Commander Yolin is very...extreme, even by my standards. Where are you going with this?”

_“Adam, have you ever heard of the tale of the Fifth Kingdom? The World’s Last Bastion?”_

“No.”

_“It’s a wonderful story. It tells of a kingdom that accepts all people and faunus. They identify as one, not two different citizens. But it comes at a cost. They all fight to defend the Four Kingdoms from the hordes of Grimm that threaten us. Men and Women, Humans and Faunus, all of them, they fight against hordes and hordes of Grimm every day. They fight Grimm that normal Huntsmen and Huntresses would die against easily.”_

“High Leader, I’m not sure I see the po-”

_“Adam, it’s real.”_

“...What?” Adam seemed skeptical. “It can’t be.”

 _“It is, and your Brothers and Sisters in Atlas are trying to destroy it.”_ High Leader Khan said.

“Why? Why would they...Oh...Yolin.”

_“His racism towards Humanity is endangering the Faunus in this Kingdom. This fifth kingdom is the Last Bastion of Hope for us. The Last Bastion against the Grimm for the world. And Yolin wants it gone.”_

“He’s dooming us?”

_“Involuntarily, yes.”_

“So...what do I do?”

_“I’m telling you this because their forces have been seen in other continents. You fought one, actually, if what Marlowe is describing is correct.”_

“The armored fighter…”

 _“Correct. And the school your little partner ran off to?”_   
“Is there one there too?”

_“Indeed. At least, that’s what I’ve been hearing from her.”_

“She’s still in contact with you?!” Adam yelled, surprising Marlowe.

_“She’s still Fang, but she is keeping an eye on Beacon for me. I ordered her to leave your branch for that reason.”_

“I know we’re trying to reform our branch, but I wish you told me. I thought she left because I called off the attack on the train!” Adam exclaimed.

 _“I have to keep some secrets. But with the Atlesian branch tarnishing our name, we need to reform and disown them. I needed to make sure Beacon is still upholding its promise to Menagerie.”_ High Leader Khan explained. _“On the topic, I heard you rejected an offer from a human.”_

“She wished to cause havoc in Vale.” Adam sighed. “I couldn’t follow that with our current orders.”

_“Good. Be ready to move out soon. You’re going to school.”_

“High Leader?”

_“I got permission from Ozpin for you to be paired up with a certain someone at his school. Blake won’t admit it, but she’ll be happy to see you again.”_

“I’m going to...Beacon?” Adam said, Marlowe looking up at Adam.

_“Correct, enjoy your stay there. Ozpin will have more details when you arrive. Good luck, and have some fun? Won’t you?”_

**/-/**

_“You see, Khan? It is possible for Humans and Faunus to live in perfect Harmony! Hammond has done it, and Yolin wants nothing more to see it destroyed. Why? It messes with his idea of Humanity never accepting us. Keep an eye on him, or he will tear the Fang apart and lead it to destruction.” -Ghira Belladonna, on the topic of Hammond and Commander Yolin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You may have noticed that I have changed the Vale Branch of the White Fang. This will be important for the plot. The White Fang attacking Vale will not be the same force as the one in canon. Adam has also been made OOC, as well as most of the White Fang characters. I have created an OC to lead the Atlas branch of WF (White Fang, or Whiskey Foxtrots), and pretty much they will be a main antagonist force. Leave questions in the reviews and I’ll answer them in the next chapter.  
> A/N2: The other stories are being put on hold for a little bit. I wanna get this one done with it’s first ‘volume’. You may have noticed my stories have a ‘culminating event’ in chapters 10-12. You’ll see in this story as well.


	4. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin makes a request, Edler and his new partner meet each other, details come to light about Hammond's new toys, a sting operation goes slightly sideways.

_“The Atlesian White Fang has become radical in the face of the changing of the other White Fang branches. They have splintered off, their ranks bolstered by those who share their views. We’ve been in contact with the White Fang High Leader, and she’s decided to help us. I hope EA can deal with him.” -99th Hell Divers’s Ops Commander._

**/-/**

**Industrial District 4, Glazko Plains**

The sound of heavy machinery was a common noise. Smoke poured out from the funnels of factories that worked day and night to produce much needed materials for the war effort. Bullets, spare parts, weapons, missiles, bombs, support equipment, AA guns, engineer robots, Spectres, Titans, Paladin tanks, all sorts of ground forces. Industrial District 4 was specifically producing for the HTC, and it was doing it in a way that allowed for massive amounts of finished products coming off the lines every day.

Surrounding the massive industrial district was a tall wall. Lining the wall’s top were numerous turrets. The quad barrelled 50mm autocannons were anti-anything, but were the last line of defense. Outside of the wall, were numerous trench lines. Every single one of them was manned by the 22nd Expeditionary Force, who were part of the 1st Legion. The 554th Engineers, AKA _Red Horse_ division, was part of this force. They had built the defenses surrounding the trenches. Barbed wire lines, pillboxes, mines, artillery pieces, camouflaged machine gun nests, all sorts of defense emplacements to keep the Grimm from reaching the wall.

It hadn’t seen much action since the Battle of Glazko Plains, where the 99th showed off their armor for the first time and completely wiped the Grimm out. The defense emplacements had held them off, for a short time though. Soon, the waves of Grimm were on top of the last trench, and the remnants of the now defunct 6th Expeditionary Force were depleted to a couple battalions. The 99th had jumped into combat via airdrop, and wreaked havoc on the Grimm. The Colossus Grimm forms leading the charge were wiped out, and the Grimm started to thin out at that point. The 99th pushed the Grimm back to the Grimmwoods, and the next expedition was planned from there.

The next five expeditions had let the 99th accompany them to the Grimmwoods, the most recent one specifically asked for the 99th to accompany them. Out of the eleven battalions in the division, eight were assigned to the Expedition, while the remaining three were held for quick response. It came in handy, as the Sector Six Skirmish was a victory for them because of them.

On the topic of the 99th and their armor, however…

**Factory 24-CL, 4th Industrial District**

Tomas Cedril looked at the armor set he had put together. The green suit was under constant tampering from the robotic arms he controlled. They soldered metal plates, fixed wiring, and etched the Hammond symbol onto the chest plate. While Tomas had originally been part of the group that put the plates on the MJOLNIR armor, he had been moved up to the group that put finishing touches on the armor. Each armor was to be checked before going to its next user, then sent to the user for it to be tested.

Tomas knew that this armor was important to the war effort. It fielded an energy shield to protect the user. It was made out of Titanium A Alloy to protect the user if the shield failed, giving substantial protection against difficult enemies and absolute protection against Grimm. It was able to withstand 40mm shots, even direct hits.

But with all that and _more_ , it didn’t hold a light to the new vehicles beginning their testing phases.

Tomas was vaguely aware of the whispers around the district. Workers who built the Paladin tanks suddenly started being more secretive about what their days entailed. Tomas had lost contact with friends in Industrial District 5, which made airships, and had begun to worry. Those who had worked on the now defunct _Rockhead_ vehicle/tank project were suddenly called back to work again. Hornets were being turned out at a lesser rate, and some factories that had been building them hadn’t turned out any Hornets in the past week.

There also were rumors that a new industrial district was being built somewhere near the main city of Hammond. Many of the scientists and workers that built the experimental _Knight_ titans were called to work in the new industrial district. The Hammond Council had approved many projects in the past, but this one was a new level entirely. Some kind of new mech unit to be deployed to the Grimmlands for the big push that was going to happen in a few years.

“Cedril! The boss wants ya!” The supervisor shouted. “Something about an armor set you made?”

Tomas sighed. “I’m on it.” He gave the controls to his supervisor, and ran out to see the oversight supervisor. He ran up a catwalk that connected to the office, and knocked on the door.

“It’s open!” The boss called.

Tomas walked in to see his boss sitting in his chair, and a military official standing next to him.

“Good afternoon, Tomas.” The boss said, a report on his desk. “Do you know why I call you here?”

“Something about a set of armor I manufactured?”

“Correct. It appears the helmet you coded failed on its operator.” The boss said. “The helmet’s visor was speared, and the operator lost an eye.”

“How is this connected to the coding? Did the shield strength bar fail to properly do it’s assigned job?” Tomas asked, worried.

“Not at all, the user got a little careless with an Ursa horde. The helmet is beyond repair, but I have been told the user is now in the hands of Beacon Academy.”

Tomas raised his eyebrows. “So…”

The boss looked to the military official. “Sir?”

The official stepped forward. “You are being designated to build two sets of armor. One will be ready in the coming months, the next in the coming two years. We have laid out the blueprints and assembled a team for you to lead while building the armor sets.” The official handed the first set of blueprints to Tomas. “Get it done.”

Tomas took the blueprints, and unrolled it. He looked at the armor, and was completely blown away by what he saw. He looked at the title of the suit. “HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I J ADS?”

**Beacon**

Edler stored _Hell Diver’s Wrath_ in a locker in the locker room connecting to the Combat Class arena. He sighed as he stored his armor in the locker as well, he didn’t trust that he was putting it in the supposed security of the school. He didn’t fully trust the staff here yet.

“Hey.” 

Edler turned around to see who was talking to him. It was the burnt orange haired kid from his first period class. “Oh, it’s you, uh…”

“Winchester, Cardin Winchester.” Cardin answered.

“Ah, Winchester. Nice to meet you.” Edler stuck out his hand. Cardin shook it. “I’m Adler, Edler Adler.”

“You can call me Cardin.”

“Then you can call me Edler.”

The two let go of each other’s hands, trying to see who would back out of the staring contest first. Cardin broke first. “So, I saw your armor. Guess you subscribe to the philosophy that Aura ain’t everything?”

“Indeed.” Edler nodded. “I see you do the same.”

“Your armor is more impressive.” Cardin admitted. “I must say, I’m impressed.”

“Our armors are similar. We both have an avian on them, and both of us don’t use helmets.” Edler said. “Though, enough small talk.”  
“Yes.”

“What do you need?”

“Not a need, more like a want.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I think both you and I know that you’re a cut above the rest of us. We both also know that you’re buddy-buddy with the Nikos chick.” Cardin began. He ignored Edler’s narrowed eyes, and continued. “So, I want you to put in a good word about my team to her. Maybe...specifically about me?”

“You want me to be your wingman?” Edler tilted his head. “Really?” He deadpanned.

“Look, no one can get close to her because of you always with her. I just want some help with asking her out.”

“The answer is no. And before you go spreading rumors how she and I are an item, we’re far from it.” Edler crossed his arms. “I hope you do realize she’s actually suspicious of me.”

“Suspicious of you about what?”

“Someone of my skill shows up to the same school as her, and doesn’t want to kick her ass or have a vendetta to beat her? That’s suspicious to her.” Edler explained. He sighed. “Look, I’ll put in a good word for you. Don’t expect much, but I don’t have reason to hate you. But I do need something from you.”

“Anything.” Cardin said, hopeful.

“Curb your racism.”

Cardin blinked. “Huh?”

“You know what I mean. I’ve gathered info about everyone at this school. I know your feelings towards the Faunus.” Edler narrowed his eyes. He summoned a B3 Wingman. “I want you to know that where I come from, that isn’t looked kindly upon. Pyrrha wouldn’t like it either.”

Cardin looked conflicted. He was lost in thought for a bit, suddenly very concerned with his shoes. He looked up after a half minute, and looked Edler in the eye. “I’ll do my best.”

“All I ask. Be wary of your team as well. They are worse.” Edler warned. “Now, I can’t promise Pyrrha will accept you, but I will put in a good word _provided_ I see you try to be a better person.”

“I understand.”

“Now, is there anything else I can do for you while you have me?” Edler asked.

“Uh...yeah, there is. Not so much a question, but Ozpin wants you immediately.” Cardin answered. He handed him the note with the Headmaster’s signature. Edler looked at it, it was a summon to the office.

“Very well, let’s see the old bastard wants now.”

**Industrial District 5**

“You hear the news?” A worker said to his buddy as both of them placed metal onto another Hornet fighter-bomber. “The Council approved a bill to build another industrial district.”

“You serious?” The two grabbed their machine tools, and began putting small rivets into the holes to align the plating. “What’s that mean for us?”

“Well, only a select few of the laborers are being assigned there. Apparently, the new district is for building some kind of new weaponry. They call them _experimentals_.”

“Experimentals? We’re gonna be giving weapons to our military that _might or might not_ _work?_ That sounds...extreme.”  
Another worker butted in. “It sounds like we’re losing the war.” She said.

“Then why did we push the Grimm back to the Grimmlands?” The original worker asked. “Industrial District 2 sent out the pieces to build the wall already, so obviously they completed the objective.”

“So what are these for then?” The buddy asked.

“Well, it’s probably for the push into the Grimmlands. The HTC is up to something.” The third said. “And it’s gonna be too big for Hammond to hide from the world. This next operation...is gonna bring the spotlight onto us for the first time in Remnant’s history.”

**Hammond Trench Corps HIGHCOM**

Supreme Commander Holtis looked at the plans he had laid out for the 3rd Legion. While the 50th Expeditionary Force was being set aside to deal with the upcoming ‘event’ in the Four Kingdom world, he had the remaining twenty three expeditionary forces in the legion being prepared to have new units join the Legion.

Holtis was nothing special. A white male in his late 40s, a scar ran jaggedly across his left eye, which were both, medical-wise, unexplainably red. He had led a platoon in the 1991st Division, a division in the 3rd Legion. Thankfully, the 3rd Legion was not on rotation to send an expeditionary force to the Grimmwoods. He stood, in his Supreme Commander armor, at around eight feet tall.

The armor was as impressive as Holtis’s height. The Primaris Mark X armor was the most expensive armor to make, and was made specifically for the Supreme Commanders of the Military Branches. The armor was made up entirely of ceramite, and could hold up against even _Kraber_ rounds. The only weapon that could defeat this armor was the railgun weapons of the Paladin Mk2 Tanks, if the armor was hit enough times. The helmet that accompanied the armor was sitting on the planning table, next to a rough map of the Grimmlands.

“Sir.” Holtis looked up from his plans to see two generals saluting him. Holtis saluted back, and put them at ease. “What can I do for you gentlemen?” Holtis asked.

“Sir, we have the report on the 99th, like you asked.” One of the generals said, the other handing him a file with the 99th Hell Diver’s insignia on it. “The three battalions currently deployed are still out in Sector Six, but they should be returning to the 50th Expeditionary Force soon, along with the rest of the 99th.”

Holtis took the report, the file appearing tiny in his powerfist. He set it down, signalling he would read it later. “Anything else, gentleman?”

“The 3rd Legion is preparing to take on the new forces. Several divisions are currently training to take on their new roles as defense for the new units.” One of the generals reported. “The 49th Expeditionary Force has run into trouble, several of their divisions have been depleted to dangerous levels.”

“What happened?” Supreme Commander Holtis asked.

“The Grimm attacked Air Base Unity. Many Colossus Grimm were part of the attack. They were repelled, the divisions that have been depleted were part of the outside walls defense. They were the first responders, and had little time to prepare.” The general explained, the other general giving another folder. “That folder contains the report.”

“Very well. Is there anything else?”

“To our knowledge, no sir.”

**/-/**

_“Drive them to fear and rage, and anyone will rebel.” -Unknown_ _Attentäterkorps_ _Officer_

**/-/**

**Mantle Slums**

The door to a poorly kept apartment flew open as two hooded individuals ran into the home. The last one in looked up and down the hallway, and shut the door.

“Godsdammit!” The one that entered first threw off her cloak, revealing a caucasian black haired Dog Faunus wearing a beat up set of Atlesian soldier armor. She had a bow strapped to her back, but no arrows were in sight. “What the hell is Yolin gonna say when he hears that we cocked up the mission?!”

“Probably not congratulations.” The other said, pulling his hood down and revealing a light skinned, grey haired Wolf Faunus. “To be fair, we were ordered to assault a very well defended position. Sector Six isn’t exactly a civilian outpost.”

“Yeah, well we also failed to disable the EMP device that’s stored there! We can set up a base on Hammond territory if we can just disable the EMP!” The Dog exclaimed.

“Elise, you need to calm down.” The Wolf tried to calm the raging Faunus. “We need to look at the facts. Yolin just had us try to take down a heavily defended Hammond base with nothing more than a division’s worth of troops. I’m aware that we had the numbers, but our own intel was wrong.”

“And how was the intel wrong, Jax?” Elise asked.

“Didn’t you hear the reports from the remaining squads as we escaped? They were being hounded by three battalions from _them_.” Jax hissed the last word.

“Them? You mean to tell me…”

“Yes, the 99th sent some of their own to deal with us.” Jax sighed. “Three battalions took out our remaining four with ease.”

Elise scowled. “I don’t know whether to be proud that we warranted a response from the HTC’s Best or upset because they only sent three battalions.”

“Three battalions from the 99th is like saying Atlas only attacked with three battlecruisers. It’s three, yes, but it’s three _battlecruisers_ . It was only three battalions, but it was three _Hell Diver_ battalions.” Jax explained. “And I think they didn’t even mean to show up, they just happened to be near Sector Six when we attacked.”

“So we were an afterthought? Great…” Elise looked dejected at the thought.

“Don’t be so upset, at least they bothered to fight us.”

“I think it was more of a ‘defend the EMP’ and less of a ‘fight the Fang’ kinda reason.” Elise pouted.

“Don’t be hard on yourself, we will get through this. Yolin has a plan. We still have several divisions, and more and more Faunus are joining everyday.” Jax said. “We should focus on getting back to the base.”

Elise sighed. “Fine, but what about Yolin?”

“We’ll tell him together, he wouldn’t kill both of his best operators in one feiled swoop.” Jax reasoned. “At least, he shouldn’t.”

**Ozpin’s Office**

Edler was taking the elevator up to the office of Ozpin. He was unsure what the man wanted, but it probably wasn’t good. Nothing was ever good with that man, but Edler had taken scope of what was going on around him. Everyone here trusted the Headmaster, but it seemed only Edler had caught on that the man had secrets.

The elevator door dinged, and Edler stepped out to see Ozpin talking to-

“Taurus?” Edler asked, more confused than anything. He looked to Ozpin. “What’s a White Fang commander doing here?”

“Mr. Taurus here is enrolling in Beacon, Mr. Adler. The High Leader of the White Fang asked us to let him in. He has proven himself in taking down Grimm and non-Grimm targets with ease, so there’s no need to run another initiation for him.” Ozpin explained. “He’ll be joining you, it is Team _AE_ after all.”

“AE...Adam and Edler...You sneaky bastard.” Edler narrowed his eyes. He turned to Adam. “I have no ill will towards your branch.”

“So, you don’t mind having a ‘terrorist’ with you?” Adam asked.

“You were hurt by those who believe they are superior, and you are reacting accordingly. Misguided, perhaps, but words failed long ago.” Edler explained. “I have no ill will towards Vale’s White Fang branch, only Atlas’s.”

“Why Atlas’s-” Ozpin started, but was interrupted by Adam speaking up. “It is good to hear that.”

Edler stuck out his hand, and Adam shook it. Edler leaned in. _“Ozpin doesn’t get to know about Hammond, capice?”_

_“Capice.”_

The two leaned away. “Ozpin, I’m gonna help Adam get set up with his room. Have a good day.” The two left a dumbfounded Headmaster in his office.

“What does he mean…” Ozpin muttered to himself.

**Beacon Grounds**

“So Ozpin doesn’t know about your little piece of the world?” Adam asked quietly as the two walked to the main campus. “Why?”

“If he found out that an entire Kingdom was dedicating itself, every man and woman, to fighting the Grimm, he would immediately try to assume leadership of the Kingdom. Hammond can _not_ have that.” Edler answered. “We’ve seen this before. Another man had tried, and we had a whole mini coup about it.”

Adam was thrown off how Edler just waved off a _coup_ , of all things. “No coup is mini, Edler.”

“Well, we lost the 5th Legion, but they were shit anyway.” Edler shrugged. “Not like it was a big loss anyway.”

“A legion tried to defy Hammond, only seven thousand against all of Hammond?” Adam didn’t seem like Elder was telling the truth.

“Oh no, a legion is not the same as the historical term. An HTC Legion compromises...24 expeditionary forces.”

“So…”

Edler shrugged. “It was a small coup, brutally put down by the KoHA and the KoHN.”

“But how big is an expedition?”

“A question for someone else, my guy.” Edler sighed. “It’s not something I know.”

“I see.” The two walked into the dorms. “So, my stuff has already been moved to your room.”

“Guess we’ll go there. You don’t mind rooming next to a full team of girls, do you?”

Adam looked at Edler with an arched eyebrow. “You serious?”

“Very much so.” They stopped in front of a door. Edler took out his scroll and pressed it against the lock. The door chimed, and the two entered the room. The sight of a new bed and two beat up suitcases greeted the two. “Guessing that’s yours?”

“You guess correct.” Adam said, and began unpacking. Edler helped where he could, the two making small conversation as they did. They put the suitcases away when they finished, and the two headed down to put Adam’s weapon in a locker. As they were, Edler’s phone dinged. When he brought it out, Adam looked, and slightly tilted his head.

“What the hell is that?” He asked.

“It’s a tablet phone, it’s what Hammond uses to stay off the radar of the CCTs. I get my orders from my superiors from this thing.” Edler explained.

“And you’re telling me this _why_ exactly?”

Edler tossed the phone at Adam, who caught it. He looked down at the screen, and read the message.

It read _‘In order to foster better relationships between the Non-Atlesian White Fang forces and the Kingdom of Hammond, Commander Taurus and Captain Adler will be working together on operations in Vale. These range from sabotage and objective recovery to weapon capture and criminal suppression. Good luck to you both. -HC’_

“What’s HC?” Adam asked after he finished reading the letter.

“It’s how HIGHCOM signs their letters. It makes it seem like it’s a singular member and not an entire command structure. It also eliminates any possibility of knowing who sent the order or letter.” Edler explained. “Now, look further down.”

Adam did, and read the attached message. _‘Several criminal gangs have gotten their hands on some weapons that do not belong to them. They will use them at first chance, unless they are in our hands. Take the weapons, and kill the gangs, the ensuing criminal power vacancy will keep them distracted for the time being. Location and info will be coming shortly.’_

“It’s a cache grab.” Adam noted.

“Yep, that it is. Someone’s got toys that don’t belong to them.” Edler slightly smiled. “You wanna go wreak havoc on some criminals tonight?”

“Gladly.”

**/-/**

_“Arms dealing is a complicated profession. But don’t worry, I’m a complicated person!” -Some crazy arms dealer in Hammond_

**/-/**

**The Club, night time**

Hei ‘Junior’ Xiong was polishing some glass cups as his underlings worked to move some _very suspicious_ crates around. So suspicious that he closed the night club for the night. The metal boxes had weird symbols on them, symbols Junior didn’t recognize.

On the long grey metal cases was the symbol of crossed broadswords and an arrow pointing upwards at where the two swords met. One of the cases was open, but two goons were inspecting the case’s contents. Junior was tempted to walk over there and see what they were transporting this time. He decided not to, not like him to question what his customers wanted him to move. He just did what he was asked if paid the right amount.

Until he saw one of the goons inspecting the open case faint, while the other stared at the contents in pure shock.

Junior jogged over to them. “Hey! What do you two think you’re do...ing…” Junior’s voice died when he looked down at the case. Fear flooded his body, his nerves shut off, his face went pale.

In the case was a small warhead, the yellow and black triangles in a circle on the warhead denoted it’s status.

 _“WE’RE MOVING NUCLEAR BOMBS!?”_ A goon shouted.

“Explains why the client paid top dollar…” Junior mumbled. “I think I’m gonna break the personal rule of mine. Open the cases, we need to see what we’re dealing with exactly here.”

Goons started opening cases, some finding weapons that would be used by the rank and file soldier, others finding armor or large amounts of ammo.

One goon opened a case and found an anti-tank rifle with the words _Kraber_ on it. He grabbed one of the bullets, if it could be called that, from the case. “Gods above, this is some firepower…”  
“Boss, who the hell is our client?” A goon asked.

“I don’t know…” Junior answered. “I don’t know what the destination is either…”

“Hey guys…” A goon started. “There’s a note here. It’s got a White Fang sigil on it-”

There was a crashing noise as two entities fell from the ceiling, landing on the dance floor. One was wearing green armor, a helmet with a cracked visor, and was carrying a chainsword. The other was-

“Adam Taurus!?” Junior shouted.

Adam unsheathed _Wilt_ , while holding _Bloom_ in his left hand. “That is my name.”

“Did you-”

The armored figure raised his hand.. “Surrender the weapons, Xiong.”

“Okay.”

“...What?” The armored figure tilted his head, Adam looked surprised as well. “That easily?”  
“The case behind you has a nuclear bomb in it.”

Adam turned around, and realized he had almost landed on the warhead. “Oh…shit.”

“And to think, we almost wiped Vale out.” The armored one mumbled. “Well, we’ll take the nuke. We need to dispose of the rest of these somehow…”

“Where did all of these come from?” Adam looked around, most of the club’s space was taken up by weapons.

“I can answer that.” Junior, Adam, and the armored figure turned around to see a pale woman with snow white hair to rival the Schnee’s walk in. “Guess base didn’t send you the memo, huh? Good to see you again, Edler.”

“Koko Hekmatyar. What a pleasure.” Edler dispersed his helmet. “What brings you to Vale? And why are you selling weapons to the White Fang?”

Koko mocked being hurt by the questions. “A member of the 99th, questioning what I’m doing?”

“Touche.” Edler mumbled. “Doesn’t explain the nuke, though.”

“Oh, that? It’s a dud. There’s no blast cap nor any plutonium in it.”

Junior and all the goons let out a sigh of relief. “Thank the gods above.” Junior mumbled.

“So...what does bring you to Vale? You don’t show up for no reason, your strategic mind is thinking of something right now.” Edler narrowed his eyes. “Don’t dodge the question.”

“Alright, you caught me.” Koko shrugged. “I am planning something. None of these weapons are actually being given to the Fang.”

“I figured that.” Adam said, walking to stand next to Edler. “The White Fang doesn’t want to start a war.”

“Your White Fang doesn’t. Atlas’s does.” Koko tilted her head at the Bull Faunus. “You know that, don’t you Commander Taurus?”

Adam scowled.

“Koko, please. The question?” Edler maglocked _Hell Diver’s Wrath_ to his back, sounding tired and annoyed at the same time.

“Okay okay. The weapons are ploys, I made contact with a high ranking Atlesian White Fang member to sell weapons to his little division. You’re gonna capture or kill him.” Koko explained.

Edler and Adam turned to face each other. “So...these weapons aren’t going anywhere?”

“Nope.”

Edler suddenly had the urge to slap someone at HIGHCOM. Or maybe Koko. Possibly both.

“Well, I guess we should get in position then.” Adam sighed.

Edler turned around. “Yeah..hopefully we aren’t tricked again.”

Koko ignored the thinly veiled jab at her, deciding to walk up to Adam. “Keep an eye on him, someone back home demands that he lives.”

“Why? I’m not his bodyguard.”

“A certain Snow Leopard Faunus back in Hammond doesn’t want him dead.” Koko said. “You two have something in common, what’s with cats anyway?”

Adam slightly recoiled at that. “How’d you-”

“I know things, don’t worry about it.”

Adam shook his head. He went to stand by Edler, sheathing his weaponry. “What’s the plan?”

“We wait for the Fang to show up, and once they start demanding the goods we strike.” Edler explained. “I can deal with the rank and file, I assume you want to go after whatever asshole is leading this little excapade of theirs?”

“With pleasure.” Adam smiled.

“Hey, they’re on their way!” Koko shouted. “Might wanna do your thing or whatever!”

Edler and Adam nodded to each other. “Let’s raise some hell.”

**Beacon**

Ruby was trying to do homework in the Team room, while Weiss was cleaning her weapon. Blake and Yang had gone out to buy some stuff in Vale. Ruby had wanted to go with them, but she had been told by Yang to get a head start on the homework for history. While trying to do so, she had heard someone with Edler in his room. They seemed to be discussing something for tonight. She had wanted to warn Yang and/or Blake, but she was waved off. She had seen Edler in action, so if he was planning something with someone...the team probably needed to know.

“Ruby, are you still worried about Edler?” Weiss asked. “Don’t deny it, I can see worry in those eyes.”

“Well...Edler did seem like he was talking to someone in his room. Was he receiving a roommate?” Ruby asked.

“Ozpin didn’t mention anything about new people, though if someone proves themselves they can enter and join a team.” Weiss put down _Myrtenaster_. “Perhaps someone to go with Edler?”

“Maybe…”

Suddenly, Ruby’s Scroll rang. She looked at the caller ID, and saw it was Yang. “Hello?”

 _“Ruby! You were right, something’s going down at The Club!”_ Yang shouted, sounds of gunfire could be heard in the background. _“It’s a whole battle out here in the slums!”_

Weiss was already preparing to leave. Ruby shot out of her chair, and the two began running to the Bullhead docks. “Who is it? Who is fighting!?”

_“There’s White Fang here! They’re shooting at The Club! It’s criminals and some woman who looks like Ice Queen’s sister fighting off an entire company of these guys!”_

“Hey Weiss, do you have a sister?” Ruby asked the girl next to her.

“Yes, I do.”

“Is she here in Vale right now?”

“No, why?”

“Yang, it’s not her sister.”

 _“Blake owes me 40 lien!”_ Ruby heard a small _“Dammit!”_ in the background of the call.

“We’re on the way! Hold tight!” Ruby exclaimed. She ended the call as her and Weiss got to the Bullheads. The pilot was finishing refueling the bird when the two ran up to him.

“Vale?”

“Vale.” The girls answered at the same time.

**The Club**

Edler hated when a plan went sideways. And the one he had planned for today? Sideways almost instantly. 

The Fang had come in, asked to see the weapons, and immediately pulled guns on Koko after they were satisfied. Adam and Edler had tensed, but did nothing until they were told to. Koko tried diffusing the situation, but it was clear to both her and Team AE that these Fang members had no money. One of them charged with a saber, only for Edler’s Kraber to cut him down immediately. Adam jumped out, Edler followed suit, and it spiralled downwards from there. He wasn't even fighting criminals anymore!

Now, Edler was with Junior’s goons. They were taking cover behind police cars White Fang kept firing at them. At least they hadn’t had the chance to grab the weapons. The regular grunts had been forced outside fairly quickly by a combined force of Edler and Junior’s goons. The police had tried to help, but they were forced to retreat after sustaining heavy casualties.

Edler looked out from behind the wall he was using as cover, summoned a Hemlock Rifle, and fired at the Fang members closest to him. The first burst ripped through a Fang grunt with a Dust Pistol, the white suit becoming stained with the Faunus’s blood. The next burst impacted the Aura of another grunt, which got the attention of said grunt.

“Oh crap.” Edler mumbled. “Aura user.”

The grunt pulled out a grenade, and threw it at Edler. Edler rolled away, the grenade exploding the cover he had once used. Edler dispersed his Hemlock for a Longbow DMR, and quickly scoped down sight and fired a round straight through the Aura grunt’s head. The bullet pierced through the Aura, and killed the grunt instantly. Edler dispersed the rifle, and low crawled to a police car. A goon was spraying and praying with a SMG, but was doing a good job of keeping up a suppressive fire. Edler summoned a R-201, and looked to the goon.

“How many are left?”

The goon looked over the car, and ducked down right as some bullets impacted where his head just was. “I saw sixteen.”

“Damn, we only have three people out here right now.” Edler grimaced. “The rest were taken out, right?”

“Yeah! When did the Fang get so good?!”

Edler leaned against the car, lifted his rifle over his head, and blind fired. He brought it back down after the mag was spent. “Because these guys are from Atlas. They _have_ to be good at shooting or the Atlesian Military would cut them to shreds.” Edler explained. “I expected a fireteam not a whole damn company of these fools!”

More rounds impacted the car. The tire next to Edler seemed to slump as a bullet went through it.

“Okay, I’m gonna do something rash.” Edler looked to goon next to him. “I’m gonna go out into the killing field, and kill as many as I can. You and your friend are gonna head back into the club and wait till I either kill everyone or I die, clear?”

“Crystal!” The grunt shouted.

“Then do it!” Edler shouted, dispersing the R-201 and summoning a Charge Rifle. He ran from the car cover, and fired a laser at a grunt. The laser shot went straight through the grunt, and Edler quickly ran to the middle of the enemy line. Bullets impacted his shield, but he used his precious seconds to quickly think out a plan. He pulled out his chainsword, and went to work.

He lunged at the nearest Fang grunt, _Hell Diver’s Wrath_ protruding out the back of the grunt. Edler revved the weapon, and pulled the weapon to the left, ripping the grunt apart. He spun around and decapitated another grunt. He switched from two handed to one hand, and summoned a B3 Wingman in his right hand. He jammed his chainsword into a grunt, and fired the B3 into the skull of the grunt. Edler ripped the sword out of the grunt, blood spraying from the body as it fell. He fired another round at a charging grunt, the round laying the grunt. His inertia makes his head rock back and his body fly forward slightly. _Hell Diver’s Wrath_ sliced another grunt in half, as Edler jammed his B3 into the mouth of a grunt. He fired the revolver, and ripped it out of the destroyed mouth, ripping the rest of the head apart, to smash the revolver into the head of another grunt. The grunt fell to the ground, and the head was curb-stomped. Edler dispersed the B3, going back to two-handed chainsword tactics. He revved the sword, and sliced through a grunt. The swing’s momentum got _Wrath_ stuck in another grunt. Edler tugged, but felt the weapon stuck in the body.

“Fuck it.” Edler mumbled.

He swung the chainsword, the body flying and hitting another grunt. Edler summoned an EVA-8 shotgun, and without looking, blasted a grunt behind him, destroying the body and leaving a new body cavity in the chest. The quiet that followed signalled to Edler that he had won.

“What do you know? The plan worked.” Edler maglocked _Hell Diver’s Wrath_. “Guess I should head back-”

A body flew through the doors of The Club, landing next to Edler.

“-home.” Edler finished. He looked down at the body of an unconscious White Fang lieutenant. “All this for a lieutenant?”

Adam walked out. “That’s a first lieutenant. They’re the second to the commander of the branch.”

“Really?” Edler looked confused.

“White Fang ranks are different from the average military. A captain controls patrols and attack groups. Lieutenants have more power, but a first lieutenant is the second to the commander.” Adam explained. “My lieutenant, Marlowe, is my second.”

“I see.” Edler said. He produced a pair of Aura-inhibiting cuffs, and slapped them onto the wrists of the lieutenant they captured. “Guess we better bring this to-”

“I’ll take him.” Koko walked out. She walked through the carnage Edler had made, pulling out a P2020 and putting a round into the skull of a still alive Fang grunt. “Base will want to talk to him.”

Edler nodded. “Better with you than Beacon. He might spill about-”

“WE’RE HERE!” Yang shouted, running into the scene, quickly surveying the carnage, then lost her dinner.

Edler looked around at the carnage, and shrugged. There had been worse battlegrounds he had been on, worse scenes he had caused.

Yang continued to throw up on the ground as Blake turned the corner. “Yang! Are you…” her words died in her throat as she caught sight of Adam, sheathing _Wilt_ into _Bloom_.

“Blake…” Adam said, seemingly in a trance.

“Adam…” Blake said with equal emotion.

“Edler…” Edler said, mocking the two. “Okay, eye screw later. Back to Beacon, _now_.”

Yang recovered slightly. “What about.. _urp_...all these bodies?”

“They’ll be dealt with, we need to go before more cops show up.” Edler explained. He turned back to see his new partner still staring at Blake, who was also staring at Adam. “God-Can you two deal with this back at Beacon?”

“Blake…”

“Adam…”

 _"URP!”_ Yang threw up again.

“Jeez Edler, you got some interesting friends.” Koko chuckled as she called HIGHCOM on her phone.

**/-/**

_“Why the hell is Hekmatyar requesting the Fire Eaters again? And why is she in Vale?” -Unnamed HIGHCOM Officer_


	5. Up to Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Edler are at odds. Atlas unveils new technology. Edler fights Pyrrha.

_ “Tests and agents have all shown the same conclusion: Huntsmen and Huntresses in training at the Four Kingdoms’ academies are not ready for the real world. They kill only when it is a last resort. This lesson can’t be taught and learned in a classroom, it must be learned the hard way in a fight.” -Unknown  _ _ Attentäterkorps  _ _ Agent _

**/-/**

**Beacon Airpads**

Ozpin was a man of many things, and he had seen many things in his lives. But nothing,  _ nothing _ , could prepare him for what he saw when he found a blood-covered Edler helping Yang out of a Bullhead, with Adam carrying Blake while she nuzzled him.

“What is going on here?” Ozpin asked, walking towards the Bullhead.

“Oh, good evening Headmaster.” Edler said, letting go of Yang. “As you can see, Adam and I went into town. Blake and Yang decided to join us.”   
“Mr. Adler, you’re covered nearly head to toe with blood. You smell like gunpowder and death, and your weapon still has bits of flesh in it.” Ozpin said, pointing out everything that was sticking out about Edler. “You also are wearing your helmet. I didn’t even know you had a helmet.”

“Uh…”Edler scratched the back of his helmet, his visible eye not looking at Ozpin. “So, you see, the thing is...we got caught up in the middle of a fight…”

“With?”

“White Fang members...Atlesian Branch White Fang.” Edler sighed. “You know how much they like talking.”

“I see.” Ozpin said, arching an eyebrow. “It’s good to see you all are in one piece. Something tells me that the Fang members are not so lucky.”

“Of course they weren’t.” Edler waved his hand dismissively, like he didn’t just admit to killing White Fang. “They attacked first.”

“And what were they doing exactly?”

Adam spoke up this time. “They were trying to get their hands on some very dangerous weapons. As Huntsmen, we had to intervene.”

“Did they get any of the weaponry?”

“I don’t believe so.” Edler said.

“Very well.” Ozpin finished. He looked to Yang, who was looking rather green. “Is Ms. Xiao Long okay?”

“I’m fine…” Yang mumbled. “I’m okay…”

“Mr. Adler. What exactly did you do?” Ozpin asked.

“He...uh…” Yang struggled to describe what exactly she saw.

“I was brutal and efficient.” Edler answered for her. “I was outnumbered, but as you know, I am never outgunned.”

“I have a feeling you painted the town red.” Ozpin said. “Should I be expecting calls from the police department about suspicious blood stains?”

“No, sir.” Edler answered back. “Now, if you would excuse me, Adam and I have to get Blake and Yang back to their dorm room and Team RWBY.”

“Actually, I believe Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee ran to where the fight was.” Ozpin stated.

Edler looked to Yang. “Did you call Ruby?”

“Yeah…”

Edler sighed, and turned to Adam. “Can you get these two back to their room?”

“Yeah, you gonna get the other two?”

“I have a feeling I’m gonna have to explain some things to those two, so yes.” Edler answered. “I’ll be back, keep those two safe.” Edler got back into the Bullhead, and motioned for the pilot to take him back to Vale. The Bullhead lifted off, leaving the group on the airpad.

“He’s interesting, isn’t he, Mr. Taurus?” Ozpin asked.

Adam nodded. “More than you’ll ever know.” He mumbled under his breath.

**Vale**

Ruby and Weiss ran towards the Club, hoping they weren’t too late. They knew Edler was capable of handling himself, but Atlesian White Fang were dangerous, probably more dangerous than Grimm.

This thought was abolished immediately as they turned the corner.

Ruby and Weiss could barely believe what they were seeing. Corpses, all over the ground, burnt to a crisp. Nothing was there to show a sign of who it was, not a single shred of evidence. The smell of burnt flesh and gunpowder was overwhelming. Ruby tried and failed to resist the urge to throw up. Weiss went over to her partner, half comforting her half trying to ignore the scene.

The sound of a Bullhead made the two turn around, the vehicle landing and the door opening to reveal Edler. “Ruby, Weiss!” He shouted over the engines. “Get in here! Yang and Blake are back at Beacon!”

They ran over to the Bullhead, grateful to be away from the ‘scene’. Edler closed the door when they got in, and the Bullhead took off.

Edler turned to the two girls. “Okay, I know you have questions-”   
“Did my sister do that?” Ruby asked. “Did Yang burn those...people...up?”

“No, she did not.” Edler said. “If anything, they weren’t burnt up when we left the area.”

“But you do admit that you were there, on the scene, and killed those Fang grunts?” Weiss asked.

Edler scowled slightly. “Where are you going with this?”   
Before Weiss could say anything, Ruby mumbled “You killed them.”

“And?” Edler had heard her   
Ruby looked up at him. “They didn’t need to be killed.” She said meekly.

“They were shooting at me?” Edler seemed confused. “It was self defense.”

“You could’ve knocked them out!” Ruby countered.

“There was no chance of that.”

Weiss looked to Ruby. “Ruby, the White Fang is not a force to be trifled with. Knocking them out is never really an option.”

“Especially since they’re Atlesian White Fang.” Edler added. “White Fang forces in the other kingdoms are largely peaceful.” Weiss nodded in agreement with that statement.

“What’s the difference?” Ruby asked.

“The Atlesian White Fang is violent, since Atlas is the one who is less likely to be ‘nice’ to Faunus, and since Atlas has that large military of theirs, the Atlesian White Fang has to be better. Thus, they’re more violent compared to their counterparts.” Edler explained. “Atlesian White Fang also tend to be more racist to humans as well.”

“So...the only option is...killing them?” Ruby asked fearfully.

“Yes.” Edler said with finality. “There rarely is one of them that will put down their arms in the face of Huntsmen and Huntresses.” Edler seemed to become slightly agitated by this, leading Ruby to stop in furthering the subject matter with him. The rest of the ride was in silence.

**/-/**

_ “Some people think the wall is to keep the Grimm out of Hammond lands. In reality, it is to keep the HTC out of the Grimmlands.” -A joke shared amongst the KoHA soldiers _

**/-/**

**Edge of Grimmlands**

Grimm prowled, looking at their target in distaste and fear. They so badly wanted to tear it to the ground, to rip it to shreds. To see the life drain from the eyes of the soldiers on the hill. They wanted it more than anything else.

Except that everytime they got close, missiles rained down on them. They were strangely accurate as well. No matter the Grimm type, the missiles would kill them. If it took one, it took one. If it took more than one, then they rained down until they were killed. The Grimm couldn’t figure out where the attacks were coming from. One second the attacker would be there, the next minute the Grimm was engulfed in an explosion.

It was only yesterday that a horde was wiped out, Beringels included. A few King Taijitus also were blown to smithereens. Two entire clans of Beowulfs met an unfortunate fate at the hands of these missiles. Grimm now were wary of the wall, or even getting close to it.

Thus, the Grimm’s current predicament. That damn wall that the  _ enemy _ built. Unhindered by the Grimm due to the massive casualties the Grimm took during the last Hammond expedition.

Suddenly, the sound of afterburners could be heard, and all around the small group of Beowulfs explosions rained down on Grimm hordes. Explosions rippled the air around them, and Grimm were thrown from the ground and into the air. Exhaust trails from multiple amounts of missiles from the air led to the ground to the remnants of the explosions.

In the air, contrails from fighter planes criss-crossed as they patrolled the air. These aircraft were much different from the Hornet Fighter, they were sleek and had very slanted wings. On the sides and the bottom of the aircraft were missile pods, some of the pods empty. This was one of the newest aircraft in the KoHAF, the CFA-44 Nosferatu fighter class. Armed with the  _ All Direction Multi-Purpose Missiles _ (ADMM) weapon and two 30mm autocannons.

The plane banked to the left, its targeting computer locking on to more targets. The missile pods fired, and missiles flew into the air, impacting multiple Grimm on the ground and several Nevermore in the air. The newest terror of the Hammond Military roared over the land of Fear itself, unopposed. In its wake, fires burned from its destructive power, Grimm cowered in fear and roared in anger, and still the wall stood.

**KoH Wall, Section 2A-9**

Private David Fesseler looked out at the Grimmlands, staring at the purple and dark red region with contempt. He had watched the destruction of the hordes from his position on the wall, and was amazed at the new fighter jet his Kingdom had designed. There were rumors about it as well, people saying that it was supposed to be used on some kind of new airship class. That had caught Private Fesseler’s attention. A new airship, coming in just in time to help in the first offensive since the Faunus Revolution.

Speaking of the offensive, the 50th Expeditionary Force was pulled to deal with something else in the Four Kingdoms. The 50th would have been a great addition to the attack, especially since the 99th Division would have been with them, but the problem in the Four Kingdoms was more important to the overall mission goal. Especially since the entire existence of Hammond was to protect the Kingdoms.

Fesseler’s blonde hair was suddenly ruffled by the wind, subconsciously reminding him he should probably put his helmet back on. As he slipped on the helmet, he heard the sound of artillery fire. He quickly latched the helmet on, and turned around to see what the artillery battalions were up to now. Every day, it seemed like it was something different. From them test firing their cannons with blanks to loading the  _ stupidest _ shit into the barrels with a load of igniter under whatever they stuffed into the howitzers.

“Jenkins! When I said ‘test fire the howitzer’, I didn’t mean ‘load the pizza into the barrel’, you fucking idiot!”

“I’m not seeing the problem, we were gonna fire it anyway!”

“Yeah, but we were gonna fire it last! Now there’s fucking  _ sauce _ all over the cannon!”

Fesseler looked down at the two arguers, just in time to see them both get slapped in the back of the head by an armored soldier. “Will you two just shut up? Jenkins, go grab a private to get this cleaned up. Murphy, go grab whatever it is you want to fire at the Grimm and get it ready to be loaded.” The armored being said. “What the hell are you two firing anyway?”

Murphy rubbed the sore spot on his head. “We got new shells from command, they want us to fire them. We were gonna fire them first and then the pizza the mess hall gave us-”

“Why would you fire the pizza?” The armored figure asked.

“Because they used moldy cheese to make it! Why the hell would we eat that?” Murphy answered. “But Jenkins over here, in his  _ infinite _ wisdom, fired the stupid pizza first!”

“Okay then...wait, new shells?” The armored figure asked. “What’s wrong with good ol’ HE and AT? Or better yet, APHE and APFSDS? Sabots kill Colossus Grimm with ease.”

Fesseler leaned in to listen in more when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt, and pulled back. “Whoa there, Grimm Cowboy. Whatcha up to?”

Fesseler looked back to see who pulled him back. It was his platoon mate, Private Heather Ansley. “Ansley, what are you doing here?”

“I saw your dumbass leaning over the wall, listening in on the Arty Bat team down there.” She answered. “You were about to fall.”

“Oh. Well, thanks for saving me then.” Fesseler rubbed the back of his head. “You wanna listen in on the conversation down there?”

“Hell yeah.”

They both leaned in to listen in on the artillery team’s conversation with an armored being.

“I’m telling the truth!” Murphy said.

“There is no way in  _ hell _ that the R and D Department developed...what the hell did you say? Quantum Disruption Shells?” The armored being looked down at the shell pile next to its feet. “What would those even do?”

“We don’t know! That’s why we need to test fire them.” Murphy explained. “Once Private Yilon is done cleaning the barrel, we can fire the shells. I’m wondering what they do, too.”

The armored being picked up one of the shells. “This is pretty light for an arty shell.”

“Yeah, that’s what we’re saying. We can load shells a lot faster with these.”

“Well, fire the damn thing.” The armored being said. “I want to see what the fuck it does.”

“The barrel is still dirty.” Murphy deadpanned. “Where the hell is that private?”

A private showed up, and began cleaning the barrel.

Ansley leaned back. “Well, quantum shells would be devastating to the enemy. Even more than we already are.”

Fesseler looked at Ansley. “But what would the Four Kingdoms say? These shells would be classified as a war crime.”

“Really? These shells? Not the other things we have? Not the nuclear detonation upon death Titans? The double barrelled Paladin tanks? The CFA planes that are currently patrolling our airspace armed with multi-lock missiles that can oblitarate a city with one or two flybys? The Kraber that we have the balls to call a  _ sniper rifle _ , of all things?” Ansley pointed behind her to a section of the wall that was far away. 

It was a circular portion, with a large railgun on top, aiming out into the Grimmlands.

“Or, get this, the fucking railgun that fires nuclear tipped projectiles at near mach 1?”

Fesseler slightly shied away. “Uh...all of the above?”

Ansley smiled. “Correct, ‘cause that’s how this kingdom rolls.”

**/-/**

_ “The Kingdom of Hammond has several defense plans against Grimm incursions. It also has many plans to fight against full scale Grimm attacks. We have only one plan to fight the Kingdoms: Shock and Awe.” -Unknown  _ _ Attentäterkorps agent _

**/-/**

**Beacon Airpad**

Edler, Ruby, and Weiss stepped off the Bullhead. The two girls were still not talking to Edler about what they had seen in the seedier part of Vale. Several times, Ruby had looked towards Edler, but the armored man was still silent. Weiss hadn’t, but now she had gathered the courage to do so.

“Since when did you have a helmet?” Weiss asked. “I thought you were armor and nothing else.”

Edler turned to look at the heiress. “I’ve always had the helmet. I just don’t wear it around campus.”

“You didn’t wear it around when you arrived, but you were wearing the rest of your armor then.”

“I mean, first impressions are important. It would be weird if the first thing you saw about me was a broken helmet.” Edler responded.

Ruby looked at him. “Why is it broken still?”

Edler looked at Ruby, his visible eyebrow was arched down as a visible sign of anger. “It serves as a reminder.”

“Of?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Edler looked at Weiss. “You would, though.”

Weiss traced her scar. Edler nodded, and began walking away.

“Wait.” Ruby said. Edler stopped, and turned around. “You killed people today.”

“And you haven’t?”

Weiss put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Ruby…”

“No!” She shook off Weiss’s hand. “You didn’t need to kill them!”

“We’ve been over this-”

“You killing them is a crime! Edler, you could’ve knocked them out, stunned them, anything not lethal!” Ruby tried desperately to think of more things Edler could’ve done instead of killing them.

Edler walked towards Ruby, his armored hands shimmering.

“They may have been criminals, but they were misguided! They were just doing-”

“Sounding like a true sheltered child, Rose.” Edler said.

Ruby stopped talking, realizing that Edler, all six feet of him, was standing in front of her. “W-what?”

“These walls have made you people soft.” Edler sneered, as his helmet unsealed itself, allowing Edler to take it off. “You wanna know why this thing is still broken? It’s broken still because it reminds me that enemies are always a threat until they’re ready to be put six feet under.” He put the helmet right in Ruby’s face. “I was stabbed by an enemy who I had knocked out. I lost an eye because of this  _ naivety _ that you call a fighting strategy. The real world works on the basis of reality, and that means enemies are people that have to die. Do you know what that means, Rose?”

Ruby looked up at Edler.

“It means you will have to kill them, or they  _ will _ kill you without a second thought.” Edler said. He turned around and began walking away. “Your sister and Blake are back at your dorm room.”

Ruby watched him go, the sight of his angry face and the broken helmet burned into her mind. She barely registered Weiss rubbing her shoulder. “Ruby…I-”

“Is he right?”

Weiss froze.

“Do we have to kill?” Ruby looked up at Weiss, tears forming in her eyes.

“I...I’m not sure.” Weiss answered. “He’s not from a Kingdom, so his world view is a bit...different. And considering his history with the Atlesian White Fang...I’m not sure he’s had a good life in general.”

Ruby looked back at the armored figure that was Edler. She watched as he put the helmet back on and walked into the main building. “Edler…”

**RWBY Dorm**

“Blake, not to be rude...but were you always this frisky with White Fang members?” Jaune asked. “Because you are very...friendly with this one.”

In the room with Yang, Blake, and Adam was Team JNPR. They had heard from the newest addition to the little group, Adam, about what had happened. They also noticed there were some flecks of blood on Adam’s body.

“Nope, just my boyfriend.” Blake responded.

“Blake...has a boyfriend…” Yang mumbled, realizing this day was getting weirder and weirder by the second. “Edler is a killer...and Blake’s boyfriend is on his team…”

Edler kicked open the door, his armored boot destroying the lock. “Oh shit, I’m sorry.”

“Welcome back?” Pyrrha seemed unsure how to respond to that kind of entrance. “How was...downtown?”

“Oh, you know, hectic.” Edler responded. “Traffic, cops, White Fang trying to kill me and steal a weapons cache.”

“Jeez, sounds like a great time!” Nora said. “Except the traffic part.”

“Nora, he was sarcastic about the traffic.” Ren deadpanned.

“Ruby and Weiss are on their way here. I left them at the airpads.” Edler said. “I’m going to bed, tonight has been quite the mess.”

Blake arched an eyebrow. “You can say that. You’re covered in blood and your weapon-”

“Still has flesh in it, I know.”

“...Regardless, when were you going to tell us you had a teammate?” Blake continued.

“Adam and I were paired today.” Edler answered. “We were going to tell you guys today, but we were called into Vale to deal with the Fang.”

“Ah.”

“Goodnight guys.” Edler left with that. As soon as he was gone, Professor Goodwitch looked at the door’s damage.

“Adler?”

“Adler.” Everyone answered.

**Air Base Helios, Northern Hammond Territory**

“Helios is related to the Sun, right?” A soldier asked.

“Yeah, it’s what the first Hammond’s astronomers called the Sun.” His partners responded, dusting some snow off his shoulder. “Why?”

“Why the hell did we name our furthest north base after the Sun? It’s always fucking snowing here!” The original responded.

“It’s more of a comedic thing.”

“Yeah, I’m having a laugh as I freeze to death.”

They were interrupted by the sound of a Supercarrier roaring overhead, followed by several smaller  _ Andromeda _ carriers as they landed in the air base.

“So that’s the last of them?” The original soldier asked.

“Yeah, the last of the big ships. The rest of the 487th Armored Division and the 58th Infantry Division should be here already.” The partner said. “I think that was their command structure.”

“Amazing, a whole Supercarrier for them.”

The partner’s comm device suddenly lit up.  _ “Patrol Group 32-F, recon drones report a large group of Grimm coming from the southeast. Confirm sightings?” _

The original took out a pair of binoculars and looked southeast. He saw nothing a mile away, but switched to a more powerful zoom. “Ah, they were right.”

The partner activated her comms device. “Command, we confirm the sighting.”

_ “Understood. Confirm if Colossus are present.” _

The original soldier looked again, and raised three fingers.

“We confirm three Colossus.”

_ “Understood, confirm location on map for artillery support. CAS will lend support after initial barrage.” _

The comm device shut off as the original soldier pinged spots on a digital map. “Fun stuff, huh?”

“Yeah, more attacks from the frozen Grimm.” The partner responded. “I wonder how Captain Adler is doing?”

“You mean Specialist Adler’s brother? Yeah, me too. Younger Adler’s pretty ballsy, going into Beacon like he did.”

“Well, hope it pays off.” The partner said as the first shells streaked overhead.

**Beacon, the next day**

Edler walked into the dining hall, grabbing a tray and entering the line to get into the serving section. “I swear, if Ruby tries to apologize to me…”

“Edler!” Edler turned around to see Pyrrha walking up behind him. “You’re up early.”

“I was gonna train for combat class on Monday, then maybe catch up on the homework that I missed. What’s up?” Edler responded.

“You mentioned on the first day that you wanted to spar, and we never did that.” Pyrrha smiled. “Perhaps we can do that today.”

“Sure, and grab Jaune, will you? I want to test something.” Edler smiled. “I’m guessing he would want to see us fight so he can gauge where you would fit in with his strategies.”

“That’s a good idea.” Pyrrha responded. “He should be up soon, he was up late studying.”

“Even with Adam and I returning late?” Edler arched an eyebrow. “And he still studied...impressive.”

“He's hard working when he wants to be.” Pyrrha defended. “He’s just...unmotivated sometimes.”

“Fair enough.” Edler got his food, and walked to a table with Pyrrha in tow. “Anything specific you want to work on?”

“I want to work on my Semblance control. I think I know just the thing.” She smiled mischievously at Edler as the two sat down at a table.

Edler smirked back. “Very well. Good luck trying to move this armor with me in it.”

Pyrrha snuck a hand behind Edler, touching his back. “I think I could.”

Edler ignored the hand, deciding to eat his cereal instead.  _ ‘She doesn’t have a chance in hell.’ _ He thought to himself.

**Beacon Arena Six**

Edler kicked a shin piece into place with his heel, and tightened a wrist plate. “This is gonna be fun. You good, Jaune?”

Jaune, who was in the stands with his scroll at the ready, gave Edler a thumbs up.

Pyrrha walked out, her weapons at the ready. “You know, no one has beat me.”

“I am acutely aware of that.” Edler responded, rolling his shoulders. “But have you beat me?”

“This is the first time we’ve met.” Pyrrha twirled  _ Miló _ . “I’m sure this won’t be our last.”

Edler pulled out  _ Hell Diver’s Wrath _ . “First fight, let’s start.”

“What? What about a countdown-” Pyrrha didn’t get to finish as Edler rushed her and slammed his chainsword into Pyrrha’s shield.

“Life doesn’t give countdowns. Fight on your own terms.” Edler summoned a Wingman revolver, in his free hand. “Fight unfair.” He shot Pyrrha in the midsection, causing her to recoil. “And fight as dirty as you can.”

Pyrrha jumped away from Edler, holding her side. “That was quick. Already giving me tips?”

Edler dispersed the revolver. “Perhaps. Or maybe I’m giving you a refresher.” He summoned a Spitfire LMG. “Dodge.” He opened fire, letting loose a torrent of bullets. Pyrrha blocked most of them with her shield while she began running a circle around Edler. Edler followed through, shooting until the clip went dry. He dispersed the rifle, and charged the Spartan girl. He swung the chainsword, the unnerving noise it made threw Pyrrha off, slightly.

She wouldn’t admit the six foot soldier wielding an overpowered chainsaw for a weapon was scaring her.

She knocked the shot off course with her shield and stabbed with her spear. The spear bounced off the armor. “Huh?”

“Oh right, forgot to turn my shields on.” Edler said, before grabbing Pyrrha by the arm and throwing her to the side of the arena. “But...I think I’ll keep those off for now.”

“Show off.” Pyrrha got up, shaking off the throw. “You don’t fight like a Huntsman would. I needed a good challenge like this.” She forced her Semblance on Edler, gripping his armor with her Polarity.

Edler could feel it, but he dismissed it. He decided to play along, and pretended to start being constricted. “Sonofa-”

“Guess I’ll fight dirty, too.” She tried to move her hand to rip off a piece of his armor, but couldn’t move her hand. “Huh?’

“Oh right...this might be too heavy for you.” Edler smirked. He felt the tendril of Semblance around his left arm wrap a little tighter. In a daring feat of strength, he jerked his left arm so that Pyrrha flew towards him. Edler swung his chainsword at Pyrrha, but he wasn’t able to respond in time to Pyrrha’s Polarity, and missed her as she flew by and landed behind him. He turned around, but recoiled as Pyrrha shot him with her rifle configuration of her weapon. “Damn.”

She lunged at him, slashing his chestpiece. She slammed him with her shield, but the shield bounced. “What?”

“Armor is heavier than the shield.” Edler jabbed her with a left hook, knocking her back. Edler spun around and slashed Pyrrha, who dodged it by jumping above Edler and throwing her shield down at him. Edler wasn’t wearing his helmet, and his Aura meter lost a solid chunk from the hit.

“Sonofa-she powers her hits with her Semblance.” Edler mumbled, seeing that the hit brought him down to 86% Aura Strength. “We’re doing this, huh?” Edler put his chainsword into his right hand, and summoned a broadsword. He gripped the hilt, and the blade became electrified. 

“Oh.” Pyrrha said. “He has more swords.” She used her Semblance to call back her shield.

Edler smirked, and jumped up, his swords coming down in a downward slash. Pyrrha raised her shield above her, crouching down to take the impact of the weapon. She could feel the weapons leave marks on her shield, taking her by surprise. She jumped back, firing her rifle form of her weapon. The bullets pinged on Edler’s armor, leaving scratches and dings on the green plate.

“Okay then…” Edler said. “Time to finish this-” A lucky shot from Pyrrha’s rifle hit him in the side of the face, knocking him off balance.

Pyrrha saw her chance, and leapt at Edler. As she brought her weapon down on Edler, she was suddenly overcome with the urge to dodge. Edler’s blue eye suddenly changed to red, and began to glow.

“Laser core, online.” He said, and a laser beam shot out of his eye, hitting Pyrrha in mid-air. She was slammed into the side of the arena, her Aure fizzling out and failing.

Edler’s eye turned back to blue, panting. “Dammit, I forgot how much energy that takes. Oh shit, Pyrrha!” He ran over to Pyrrha. “Pyrrha! Are you okay?”

Pyrrha coughed. “Jeez, really went at it there…”

“Sorry…” Edler scratched the back of his head apologetically. He looked up, and saw that the two of them had an audience. “Oh…”

Pyrrha looked around, too. “Uh oh…”

Edler stuck out his hand, and helped Pyrrha up. “We should go.”

“Yes, let’s.” Pyrrha looked up to the stands. “Jaune!”

“On it!” The blonde stood up and ran towards the doors. Pyrrha and Edler ran to the arena exit as the crowd started to clamor towards Pyrrha.

**/-/**

_ “The Vale Branch, like others, has failed and betrayed us. We have to resort to desperate measures. Prepare some of our younger recruits to be drafted into Atlas’s Science and Research Corps. If Hammond wants a war, they’ll get one.” -Commander Yolin, Atlesian White Fang Leader, two years before Edler’s entrance to Beacon _

**/-/**

**Icarus Armories, Atlas**

Researchers milled around a large hangar as they prepped datapads and computer programs. Guards stood at every doorway, and several high ranking officials from the Atlas government were watching from a protected viewing area. 

One of them, a major general, turned to one of the present councilmembers. “Mr. Harling, are you sure these weapons are wise?”

“Please, Major General Hoffnung, have some hope in our choices. Our best researchers and strategists say these new vehicles of ours will win wars against Grimm and Kingdom. The  _ Super Taurus _ and the  _ Super Hornet _ are two new toys we can use to deter our enemies from attacking. But we’re here to see the  _ Super Hornet _ , aren’t we?” Councilmember Harling waved off the question. “The technology we used here will help power the machines to build the final project.”

“Ah yes, that.” Hoffnung smiled slightly, thinking about the next step of Atlas’s Doctrine. “The ISEV will overshadow even the Amity Colosseum.”

The two were interrupted by the doors at the back of the hangar opening. From the darkness behind the doorway rolled out two grey vehicles. They were arrow shaped, with triangular wings, two smaller back wings, and two diagonal tails sitting on top of two jets. The cockpit had two seats in it, and the aircraft had two square-like intakes on the bottom.

The small group in the viewing area turned their attention from the aircraft to a pale man with jet black hair, wearing clothes indicating he was a General.

“Ladies and Gentleman, I, General James Ironwood, am happy to show you today the culmination of our researchers’ efforts. Today, the aircraft you see down in the hangar is one of the newest vehicles that will join Atlas’s arsenal. What you see down there is the newest multi-role fighter for Atlas’s air forces.” General Ironwood announced. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the F/A-18E/F  _ Super Hornet _ !”

The crowd applauded, watching as pilots stepped into the jets. They watched as the jets started up, the aircraft taxied out of the hangar and onto the runway.

The jets were clear for takeoff, and the afterburners were heard by the crowd inside. A video screen appeared behind them, showing the jets take off from the landing strip outside. What surprised the group was that the two joined a massive air fleet composed of other  _ Super Hornets _ and Atlesian Battlecruisers.

General Ironwood cleared his throat, calling attention back to him. “As you can see, many of these jets are already produced, but they come with two impressive functions. One of them is that many of them are automatic, similar to our combat androids. This in itself is a stopgap while we train more pilots.” General Ironwood explained. “The other function is...controversial.”

Major General Hoffnung arched an eyebrow.  _ ‘Did he?’ _

“This vehicle, along with the others that have been created, can bypass the electrical field on Dragon Island.”

The crowd gasped. Murmurs rippled throughout the guests, many becoming excited by the possibility that they could reclaim their rightful territory.

Ironwood smiled, knowing he just secured his position for a long time with this move. He pulled out his Scroll, taking advantage of the excitement. “Ozpin? It’s James. I just got you your ticket to Dragon Island.”

**Radar Station Juliet, Eastern Edge of Hammond Territory**

Operators read through the report, some of them sighing as they read deeper and deeper. A few of them even crumpled them up and threw them at a wall. One of them even took a lighter out and burned it.

Atlas had a new fighter, and it was able to cross into Hammond borders. HIGHCOM was sending out reports about how to deal with the new forces, but what the report had was a second main point.

Atlas now had the technology to cross into Hammond Borders. It was only a matter of time until they found Hammond, but Atlas was still a ways away from developing the tech to cross the EMP field.

“Operators, it’s time.” The lead operator started. “Power up the AA weaponry. We’re gonna stop anyone from getting into our Kingdom.”

“Ma’am?” One of the operators asked. “Wouldn’t it be beneficial to us if we helped the Four Kingdoms?”

“If they saw the hordes we fight, they would collapse immediately. They don’t know how many Grimm are actually out there in the world. Now, power up the damn AA.”

The operators nodded, and went to their stations. On the giant screen in the radar room, white triangles were merging on Atlas’s West Coast.

The lead operator looked at the screen. “Stryker help us.”

**JNPR Dorm**

Edler, Pyrrha, and Jaune were all in the JNPR dorm room. Edler was pulling bits of Pyrrha’s shield out of his chainsword, while Pyrrha inspected the damage done by Edler’s strikes. Jaune was reviewing the footage from the fight.

“Edler, how come there are three scratches in my shield but you used only two swords?” Pyrrha asked.

“Ah, the sword I summoned is a special kind of broadsword. It slashes twice in one swing, in addition to the electricity it can deploy.” Edler explained. “So that’s why there are three slash marks on the shield.”

Pyrrha looked down at the shield. There was no dent, but the scratches would have to be repaired.

Jaune looked up from his Scroll. “I’m surprised no one videoed the fight. Well, besides me, but still. Any fight Pyrrha does is recorded by at least someone.”

Edler looked to Jaune. “Jaune, I’m gonna be frank with you. Someone definitely recorded that fight. They may have been invisible to your eye, but they saw the entire thing.”

“Really?” Pyrrha looked up.

“Yep. All your fights have been recorded. Trust me, the video will show up on the Internet soon enough.” Edler sighed. “If that won’t bring hell on me, nothing will.”

“Why?” Jaune asked.

“Because, Jaune, they will find any reason with any evidence to disprove his victory.” Pyrrha responded. “My fans are particularly ruthless when it comes to my fights and to people who  _ almost  _ beat me. Imagine what they would do if they found out that I  _ was _ beaten?”

Jaune looked to Edler, who nodded in agreement with Pyrrha’s statement.

“Well, at least no one saw it-”

Edler’s phone went off. He pulled it out, and read the message that was displayed:  _ Code EMP, report to commanding officer immediately. _ Edler paled. He turned to the two. “I gotta go. Something has come up.”

“Does it involve more fights in Vale?” Pyrrha asked.

“Not this time.” Edler responded. “Watch the footage with Jaune. Adam and I need to deal with something.” With that, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“He seemed kinda shaken up, you think he’s okay?” Jaune asked.

“I’m sure it’s nothing he can’t handle.” Pyrrha waved it off. “Now, why don’t we look at that footage?”

“Sure, can’t hurt.”

**In Edler and Adam’s room**

“And you’re sure?” Edler asked.

_ “I am sure. Our spies in Atlas confirmed it. Atlas has developed an aircraft capable of fighting our Hornets. Though that is a stretch, to say the least.” _ The hologram of a Hammond officer responded.  _ “They were also capable of developing tech to get past our EMP field. They can now attempt to colonize our lands.” _

An officer appeared behind the original.  _ “Spies also report that a new vehicle has also been developed.” _

The officer disappeared and were replaced by a hologram of what appeared to be a giant  _ Zumwalt _ destroyer with giant tank treads. “Colonel, what the hell is this thing?” Edler asked.

_ “This is what Atlas calls a  _ Super Taurus  _ Land Battleship. It is armed with railguns, AA, and SAM turrets.”  _ The colonel responded.  _ “They might also have triple barreled 5 in cannons and other smaller armaments, but these are either prototypes or AA variants.” _

“Great.” Adam sighed. “Atlas spending huge amounts of resources to  _ scare _ the other Kingdoms? No surprise.”

Edler nodded. “Militarism like this is the reason the Great War started. The fighter?”

The  _ Super Taurus _ was replaced by the diagram of a fighter aircraft.  _ “This is a F/A-18-E/F _ Super Hornet _. Not related to our  _ Hornet _ in any way, shape, or form.” _

Edler whistled “ 20mm gatling cannons, AAMs, ATGMs, UGBs, the whole shebang.”

_ “There are also reports of them developing multi lock missiles.” _ The secondary officer responded.  _ “Similar to the 8AAMs or the ADMMs.” _

“Great, just what we needed.” Edler sighed. “Surprised they developed railguns and didn’t stick it on the damn plane itself.”

“Don’t push our luck.” Adam said.

“Correct.” Edler nodded. “Gentlemen, what exactly do you want us to do?”

_ “Atlas has always prioritized the other Kingdoms over themselves, at least when it comes to Foreign Policy.” _

“Because if there’s no other Kingdoms, the SDC loses profits?” Adam guessed.

_ “Correct, Commander Taurus. It is imperative that you two cause as much chaos in Vale as possible.”  _ The colonel answered.  _ “Two new outfits have been sent to you. When you get them, you will wreak havoc. Join up with criminal outfits, attack the trainees, I don’t care if you have to set off bombs in Vale, just get Atlas off our backs. It is imperative that they don’t find out about us.” _

“I don’t see why they shouldn’t.” Adam arched an eyebrow. “You guys could beat them hands down.”

_ “It is because only one person in Beacon besides Adler actually knows how much Grimm are out there.” _ The colonel made a grim face.  _ “If the Kingdoms actually knew how unrelenting the Dark Tide was, there would be panic, making our job much harder. Doesn’t help that Air Base Helios was attacked yesterday.” _

“Grimm?” Edler asked.

_ “What else? They were repulsed, of course. Though, the amount was staggering. 18k Grimm units, thank Stryker we had CFA-44s on standby.” _

“I wasn’t aware that you were a follower to the Warrior Gods Church, boss.” Edler responded.

“Warrior Gods?” Adam asked.

“I’ll explain after this.” Edler waved it off.

_ “You have your orders team, get brainstorming.” _ And with that, the transmission ended.

“So…” Edler pulled a chair from his desk and sat in it. “You wanna know about the Warrior Gods?”

Adam opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Scroll going off. He pulled it out, and read the message that was on the screen. “You beat Pyrrha in a fight?”

Edler stayed silent for a second. “Are you SHI-”

**/-/**

_ “The Brother Gods are cool and all, but lemme tell you about the Warrior Gods. Stryker and Inferno, two gods who went to war with the Brother Gods and tied with them. They created us, while the Brother Gods created the ones that exist in the Four Kingdoms. Inferno MAY have created Faunus, though. Even if he didn’t, Faunus would still be equals with us.” -Doctor John South, researcher in Theology _


End file.
